Memories
by I.write.what.I.write
Summary: A few ficlets shedding light on a few unpublished parts of my old fics and the ones in the works.  Featuring all 'Hey Arnold' Characters. *UPDATE:CHAPER#29-This bittersweet unrequitted love.*
1. Chapter 1:Scaredy cat

**Author's Note: Yeah so these are a group of different little 'ficlets' about the 'in-betweens' of my fics the old ones and the ones still in the works.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own 'Hey Arnold' or any of the songs posted in my fics ... happy now? ;p**

****From the fic, ONE LAST SHOT:**

**Rhonda x Harold:**

He's been scared of everything _scary_ for as long as he could remember. Even though he loved the thrill and rush he felt when anticipating what would happen next, he's learned his lesson, no more scary stories or movies for him! .

Unfortunately for him tonight was movie night, scary movie night that is. He and the gang were spending the last day of Sem. Break in Arnold's basement watching a couple of those black and white scary movies he got from his grandpa, who would've guessed that even 70 years ago the movies would still be scary even without the effects the movies these days have?.

He tried to keep his cool, it was pretty embarrassing that even for a grown man like him scary movies still scared him.  
He looked around at his friends who were either seated on the couch or lying on the warm rug on the floor, he spotted Sid sitting calmly , a smile drawn across his face. No way! Even the OCD kid wasn't scared!, but come to think of it he was always the first to tease him of his fears.

The lady's scream sent chills down his spine that he instantly clutched his girlfriend's hand tightly.

'Ugh! Perfect Harold! Smooth move! What's Rhonda going to think of you now?' He almost did a face palm.

His girlfriend gave him a look of surprise as she saw a sweat droplet trickle from his forehead. 'Man! Was this man scared!'.

'Oh no! She's going to dump me! She's going to _totally_ dump me!' He panicked silently, he couldn't blame her if she did. Who'd wanna date a twenty three year old dude who still got the shivers from ancient horror movies?.

She gives him a sly smile and then wraps her arms around his. "This movie is so … gross! Gosh how am I going to ever fall asleep tonight?". She said out loud grabbing everyone's attention and a scowl from Helga. She knew Rhonda liked horror movies, what's she up to?.

"Harold lets go sit by the staircase, that way I won't be able to see the movie from there." She said in a pouty voice.

"Uh s-sure."

They both get up and go towards the stairs.

"If you're thinkin' of doin' anything just go get a room instead, we don't wanna hear sloppy kissing sounds while we're watching the movie". Gerald told them with half-lidded eyes still glued to the T.V. as they both walked in front of him.

"Shut it Gerald.." She tells him and they sit down at the stairs.

"You ok now?" She whispered sweetly into his ear.

"Thanks." He whispered back. "and I'm sorry."

She looks at him lovingly before placing a kiss on his cheek, "for what?." She asked slyly.

He opens his mouth to answer but she giggles a little loudly, she didn't want him to answer that.

"Ah-ahem!". Gerald let out an annoyed noise.

"Sorry." She whispered and continued to watch the movie.

He just focused on her pretty face, even without any make-up or accessory on she still beamed royalty. And her heart, that precious little thing inside of her was made of gold, she's come a long way. Though sometimes she may still act a little snobbish but she'd get over it quickly and be the Rhonda everyone's learned to love and respect.


	2. Chapter 2:Sadness why'd you have to pry

**From the upcoming fic., NEW KIDS ON THE BLOCK:**

**Sid X Cindy: (Sadness, why'd you have to pry on her heart?)**

Sidney woke to muffled sounds of what seemed like her parents arguing, she rubbed her eyes and squinted them to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

'What were they arguing about at 12:14am?'. She wondered and decides to get out of her bed and see what's going on.

"What do you mean Sidney and I go back to Hillwood? You should come too, the warm weather there's gonna really do you good." Her dad argued.

"Sid." Her mother said calmly but she could hear the sadness in her voice as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's for Sidney's own good, she's got the depression from me and I don't want her to suffer like how I did. Clara's gonna help me."

Sid sighed and turned away rubbing his temples, "Cindy please don't do this, I can't live without you and you know that!."

Cindy continued to keep her cool and walked over to him. She slid her hand down his arm, she loved how it felt. Fifteen years of marriage and his arms were still toned, maybe it's 'cuz he still knows she likes them like that.

"I know, and it's gonna be hard to live without you and Sidney but it's only gonna be for a couple of months." She gave him a weak smile.

He turned to face her, his eyes encircled with dark halos.  
The sight of his daughter who looked so much like Cindy as a young girl standing at their bedroom door caught his eye.

"What is Sid?." Cindy asked and followed his gaze.

"You're rally staying back?." Sidney asked.

"Only for a couple of months, maybe less." She walked over to her and brushed the bangs away from her daughter's blue eyes, "maybe even less." She gave her a smile.

"It's just so your mom can get better, apple." He told her sweetly.

Sidney lowered her head, "I understand."

"I promise I'll call you twice a day everyday sweet heart." Cindy promised her.

The girl smiled bravely, "Promise?".

Cindy chuckled, "I promise."

With that bright smile Cindy just flashed no one would expect that her depression had come to haunt her again after it had been 'dormant' for over twelve years.  
But it's returned, and Cindy realized she needed serious help. Though it wasn't so serious like the one's that drove people to suicide since she'd never taken any anti-depressant medication, but she still needed help to make it through. She didn't want to wait till it got harder to handle.

"Well go back to sleep now honey, you've got a long trip to make tomorrow."

"Goodnight mommy." She gave her mom a kiss on her cheek and went back to her room. A tear trickled down her eye as she turned away.  
It was going to be hard, but she had to be strong, it was for her mom's own good.

She turned back to face her husband who still had that dark, tired look on his face.  
She walked up to him smiling passionately, till she was just inches away from him and started running her over his toned chest. They both looked like they were in great shape maybe it's cuz they loved looking good for each other or the fact that they were both skinny as youngsters, who knows? But she didn't care, she finally had him. That kid who'd suddenly freak out thanks to his wide imagination, that kid who first showed her care, that kid who she'd dreamed of growing up with.  
He was finally hers, she could wake up every morning next to him, she could go to bed every night with him, she could share the shower with him … she had a kid with him, a precious young lady who filled their days with even more joy.

His face didn't show it but she could feel his heart racing, that was worth all the treasure in the world. His love.

He licked his lips, "No one would expect you got that thing, that ugly _thing_!." His voice sounded angry. "I just wanna take it away from you, if I could carry it instead I wo-."

"I know." She told him almost choking on her tears that were now welling up in her eyes.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead, she's always loved it when he did that.

"I love you Cind's." He told her hugging her warmly. "I always will. I promise."

She hugged him back, "I love you too … Sidney." She's loved his name so much she even agreed when he wanted to name their daughter that.

He smiled at the sound of his full name from her lips, his eyes still closed as he gently rocked her.

"Do you mind if we spend a little more time somewhere warmer?." She asked him coyly.

He smiled her and carried her to the bed. Kissing her head before laying her down.


	3. Chapter 3:Sorry, 2004

**Sorry 2004**

**Phoebe x Gerald:**

"You sure this'll work man?."Gerald asked his blonde friend as he, Arnold, Sid and Park snuck out that night to Phoebe's house.

"Positive." Arnold assured him.

"And remind me, why am I here again?." Park asked.

" 'Cuz you're the only person who's free tonight aside from Sid, and 'cuz we need you to hold the ladder while I climb up to Phoebe's window." Gerald replied.

"Ok hurry up, 'cuz I gotta call Rachel in a an hour, she gets really upset when I don't call her on time for our two hour night phone calls." Sid told them as he checked his watch.

"Ok guys let's roll." The blonde commanded and soon enough he and Park were holding the ladder as Gerald climbed up to his girlfriend's window … or ex girlfriend.

Ever since he became the star of his high school's basketball ball team and with all the hot cheerleaders around him, Gerald Johansen had let it get to his head (and tall hair), so much that is, that he neglected his relationship with his girlfriend of five years.

"Wait a minute," Tall hair boy froze in his tracks as he was half way up the ladder, "What if her dad sees me man? That guy knows how to handle swords!."

"You mean fencing, " Arnold corrected with half lidded eyes, "chill Gerald we'll keep an eye on him, you just go to her and apologize for being a total bum with her _and us_."

"Uh, thanks."

She was busy writing her English report when she heard a tap on her window. Phoebe saw the tall stack of hair silhouetted against her bedroom curtains, that made her melt 'Omigosh! He's here!' She rushed to the window and tried to keep a straight face of annoyance as she pulled back the curtains and opened the windows. "what?." She asked coldly.

Sid played Ruben studdard's 'Sorry for 2004' on the radio.

"I know I've been one heck of a pain in the neck because I let my popularity get to my big head. And I just wanna say I'm sorry. I'm sorry 'cuz I didn't treat you like how you deserve to be treated. You only deserve the best baby and I promise I'll give it to ya … just give me one more chance to make it right. I'll give up everything 'cuz I don't wanna lose your love."

Phoebe's now smiling lips shivered as a tear trickled down her eye. "Oh Gerald." She hugged his neck causing the ladder to fall and Gerald holding on to the window for dear life.

"What's going on out there?." Kyo walked out of the house.

"Run!." Sid screamed pulling Arnold with him.

"But what about Gerald?."

"He'll be fine, now let's go!."

"Oh no it's father!." Phoebe exclaimed and tried to pull Gerald in but Kyo had already seen them and went up to Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe! To the living room, now!." He commanded.

They both sat on the couch waiting for him to stop walking back and forth mumbling something to himself in Japanese and being calmed down by his Kentucky wife, till he decided to face them.

"Care to explain what this is all about Mr. Johansen?." He asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"Mr. Hyerdahl I'm really sorry, about the mess that I've caused. But this was all for your daughter, me and her had a little … conflict, which was entirely my fault and I didn't want to lose her so I decided to apologize to her-"

"By being a Romeo?." He sarcastically asked referring to Gerald's little … skit.

Phoebe giggled but stopped when she saw her dad's stern look at her.

Kyo noticed Gerald's black eye, "speaking of conflicts I'm sure you take part in many."

"I-I'm sorry?." Gerald asked not getting his point.

"Your black eye?."

"Oh! This! … well, actually it's uh …" He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I did that father." The half Japanese' little voice said. "I got so mad at him that I couldn't control myself."

Kyo inwardly smirked at his daughter's explanation and secretly felt proud that his little daughter was strong enough and able to fend for herself.

"well." He cleared his throat trying to suppress his laugh, "I understand that your intentions towards my daughter are good, but next time you 'fall out' make sure you come through the door."

"Yes sir."

"You may go now."

An ecstatic Phoebe grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him to the front door.

He looked into her eyes as she closed the door behind them.

Kyo wanted to go eavesdrop on their conversation till his wife's warm hand held him back.

"Let them be honey, you know Phoebe's not that kinda girl."

He sighed and agreed.

"Let's go get the dinner table ready, shall we?."

And they both walked towards the kitchen.

He looked into her dark eyes, she looked so pretty in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am. I promise I'll make our last year of high school unforgettable."

She just nodded tears still filling her eyes.

"I love you Phoebe." He told her gently wiping her tear away.

"I love you too." Was all she could whisper and they both gently kissed.

They had to make every bit of their days in 12 grade count … in a few months they were going to each go their own separate ways, not sure when they'll see each other again.


	4. Chapter 4:How it ended

**From the upcoming sequel (On the run)**

**Sid X Cindy: (How it ended …)**

"How could you? You promised Sid! You promised you'll never get back to it ever again!." Pain was in her voice.

"Look it was hard! I couldn't concentrate, I was under a lot of stress you know how it is!." He tried to justify himself, he knew he couldn't anyway.

Both of them are in their last year of university now, he recently moved in the year before at the same university she was studying in. He saw this as the only way he could be able to keep their relationship going … they've kept their friendship going for twelve years now.

"You think it's not the same for me? I know how hard it is and we all are struggling to be able to graduate this year. But you don't see me smoking on that garbage like you do!."

She found out he was smoking some 'joint' or God knows what those hobos call it. She knew he's done this stuff before, but he quit that stuff when they were sixteen. He himself told her he'd quit, she never forced him to quit anything because she knew that he knew what type of girl she was. Any type of 'quitting' was supposed to be his decision if he wanted to be hers.

"Look, it was hard, it really was. And it was even harder for me to do this, but I just needed some sort of escape. I needed to relax!."

"Well you should've come to me!."

"You're already busy studying, I didn't wanna disturb you."

"You were never going to disturb me, Sid." She put her hand on his arm.

Something about her touch made him feel guilty. What would a girl like her want from him? He was a loser, a failure. He manages to get a 'C' at the most when he tries his best.  
She, on the other hand, was successful. She had goals in life, she was strong, she never let the miseries in her life get to her. She always saw the light at the end of tunnel, that was more than _he_ could see.

He sighed and threw up his hands in exasperation, "Yes I will! Get real Cindy! I'm nothing! I'm a nobody! I don't know what you see in me!. I'll never amount to anything in this freakin' life and you know it! I don't even know what you've seen in me in all these years!."

They were both quiet, standing there looking at each in the eye. His breathing was a little fast and she gave him a spiteful look.

"You're right." She finally told him in a calm tone. "I don't know what I saw in you."

And with that she turned around and left. Tears already welling her eyes. He just sighed and put his head down as he sat on his bed. _He lost her._

She graduated, he dropped out. She's never heard from him ever again. They've even stopped talking after that fight.

A year later, she has her dream job as a child nutritionist while he manages to get by as a musician in a lounge café where his guitar and music writing skills come in handy.

He stops at a traffic light one rainy night, a lightning flash lights up the dark sky and a roaring thunder follows. He smiles.  
She giggles, she's always had this weird habit of having the 'giggles' when she hears thunder … maybe it was because of how it kind of 'overwhelmed' her.  
He remembers teasing her about it, but she tells him she felt safe when she heard it.  
It has always soothed her soul, as she saw it as some kind of reminder of God's great glory, that He's watching over them.  
He remembers her strong faith, Sid has always thought she was some kind of angel from heaven. Sent down to make him right.

The light turns green and he crosses but suddenly a car from the opposite side of the intersection crosses its red light and collides right at the driver's seat.

An image of blood spilled over broken glass on the road in pouring rain flashes in her mind and her heart skips a beat. She looks at the wall clock of her room, it was 11.14pm. Something didn't feel right ...

**(MUSIC:MARIAH CARREY FT. THE DREAM-H.A.T.E.U)**


	5. Chapter 5:  and how it began

**Sid X Cindy: … and how it began.**

"I apologize for breakin' it to you this way Ms. Cindy." A twenty three year old Stinky Peterson gets up from the sofa, not being able to bear the sadness in Cindy's face as he broke to her the news of Sidney's death in that accident.

"You don't have to apologize." Her voice was almost a whisper. Choking on those tears she held back, she was always good at that. "Thank you for taking the time to inform me."

She led him to the door and he put on his hat and bid her good bye. Cindy closed the door behind him and gets approached by her adoptive mother. "Oh Cindy." Clara says holding her close, making her finally breakdown and cry.

Stinky gets in the car and gives his friend a call.

"Did you tell her?." He asked.

"Yes I did Sid, just like how you told me." Stinky replied.

"Thanks."

"I still don't get it Sid, why'd you have me tell her you died in that accident?. Y'know as a gentleman I hate to see a lady so forlorn and distraught over the news that her former love is dead."

"I'm sorry man, there was just no other way of doing it. This was the only way of letting her move on."

"Y'think she will?. How do you know she still loves you anyway Sid?."

"Helga told me she senses that Cindy still thinks of me. I don't want her to waste her time, I'm no good for her."

"Are you still in love with her?."

Silence for a couple of seconds.

"Like mad Stinky." He quietly told him.

"Then why don't you get your life back on track like the rest of us?. You are a talented musician and writer boy, do something about it.!"

"I will. Don't worry Stinky I will. "

" … How's Ms. Helga doin'? Have you heard anything from Arnold yet?."

"No, not yet. People say he's out of town. The police are still on the lookout for him."

Stinky smiles to himself remembering how fourteen years ago, he, Sid and Harold had the police on their trail.

"Well I'll be droppin' by in a couple o' days." Stinky informs him.

"Looking forward to seeing you Stinx."

It's a month later and Sid's taking part in the music competition held by a local café. He brought his trusted guitar along with him. What was he going to be singing? A song he wrote himself back in college called 'turquoise', he remembered how red her face turned when he sang it to her, his was too. He remembered how her blue eyes beamed and that smile.  
He decided to take Stinky's advice and get his life on track, this competition's $1000 prize money can help jumpstart a small business and he could finally get back with Cindy.  
He just hoped he could take back the news of his death, but he couldn't. He could turn it around, he just needed this money.

Sid steps out of the café … empty handed. He couldn't win, some moron singing an acoustic version of lady gaga's paparazzi won … that's it, now he's convinced she's part of the illuminati.

He waits by the bus stop, it was raining lightly. 'What now?' he asked himself.

Just then a small poster gets blown to his chest,

"A short story writing competition?." He read, but crumpled the poster and throws it in the garbage bin.

The next morning, it was still a bit windy and he woke up to find himself curled into a tight ball. 'Dang I forgot to draw the curtains last night!.' He groaned and tried to get out of his bed which was a bit of a struggle since his room basically turned into an icebox.

A small square thing stuck against his window caught his eye. It was that poster again. He pulled it out and looked at it again. 'Geez, they seriously need the trash police in this city!.' He remarked and threw it in his room's garbage bin.

His fridge's empty, again. So Sid decides to go grocery shopping.

He scrambles and egg and pours it into the frying pan and then settles in for a hearty breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs and coffee.

Sid reads the paper as he sips his coffee. There it is again! That short story writing competition poster that's been haunting him!. This time something else catches his eye, the $10,000 reward.  
'This is great! But … what if I lose this? I don't even know what to write!. Ugh, Darn this!.'

He takes a walk by the park, it was a very chilly morning and children were playing on the fallen leaves of autumn instead of raking them.

"Well next time watch where you're going!." He heard a kid say.

At a distance he saw a little boy arguing with a little girl. The girl's face looked flushed as she walked away angrily.

"You know it was_ your_ fault right?." The boy's friend told him.

"Who cares? Come on let's rake these leaves, I need those $50!." The boy said and went back to raking them.

'Hey wait a minute!.' Sid thought to himself '… this is very similar to the way I met Cindy fourteen years ago, I got it!.'

He ran back home and searched for a pen and paper, 'Ugh! Where's a pen and paper when you need one?'.

Not being able to find any he rushes to the book store and started writing immediately after purchasing them. He felt the ideas were going to disappear if he didn't write them down soon.

An hour and a half later, he was done. It was a four page short story he called 'Lucinda'. The story was about how a young girl coming from a broken home helps a hopeless boy find himself in life.

Done!, now to have it checked by a professional writer.

A knock on the boarding house door and a ninety-five year old man in a wheel chair greets.

'Man! Arnold wasn't kidding when he said his old man could live to be a hundred!.'

"Uh Hello Mr. Shortman, is Helga home?." Sid asked him.

"Helga?" he asks then mumbles something, "wait what do you want from her? The woman's married!." He withdraws with his wheelchair and gets ready to slam the door in Sid's face.

Sid rolls his eyes, he's still that crazy old man. He holds the door open while Grandpa tries hard to close it.

"Mr. Shortman you don't get it, I just want t-."

"Grandpa, what's all the racket about?." Helga came down to the door. "Sid?."

"Hey Helga." He told her still holding the door open.

"Get away Pink bow, this guy wants to marry you!." Grandpa warned.

"I'm sure he doesn't." She told him. "Now could you let go of the door please? Let's see what he has to say."

"Fine. But if he marries you I'm telling shortman!."

Helga and Sid watch him half-liddedly as he gives Sid the 'I'm keeping my eyes on you' gesture before going away.

"So what is it Sidney?." She asked him as she folded her arms and leaned against the door post.

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me with something since you're the _writer."_He tells her as he hands her a brown size A4 envelope.

"What's this?." She asks taking it.

"It's for this short story competition I'm taking part in."

"Hmm … _Lucinda_."

"Yeah."

"Uh sure, do you want my opinion on this?."

"Yeah that, and any grammar or whatever correction to be made would be highly appreciated."

"This is for Cindy?."

He blushed a bit, "Yeah I guess, I'm thinking if I won this or at least the $3000 third prize I can probably start a small business and hopefully make it big … and get Cindy back."

"You planning on _resurrecting _yourself soon?." She asked rather mockingly.

"If my life doesn't get any better, I don't think so."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever. I'll read this and try to correct the mistakes and get back to ya in a couple of days alright?."

"Great. Thanks Helga, I owe you."

"You said it." She told him and closed the door in his face.

He just shrugged it off and smiled. There could be hope, if Helga and Arnold were able to be together again ... so can he and Cindy.

**(MUSIC:THE FRAY-SYNDICATE)**


	6. Chapter 6:and how it ended again

**Sid X Cindy: and how it ended … in a good way.**

"Come on Helga couldn't you drive any faster?." Sid almost pushed Helga outside of the car so he could drive instead.

"Shut your yap nose boy! I'm driving 70miles per hour."

"70 miles per hour? Can't you go any faster than that? I know you could!."

Arnold rolled his eyes and sighed as he sat quietly in the driver's seat, it felt like they went back fourteen years back in time.  
They were driving to Pennsylvania, it was desperate attempt (actually Sid's) to stop Cindy's 'wedding' … well not really. Here's what exactly happened:

An hour ago,

"I'll get it." Helga came out of the kitchen to open the front door. "Sid?."

He grinned, "Hey Helga. Can I come inside? I'm a little soaked from the rain."

And before she said anything he stepped inside taking off his coat.

"Ok, brace yourself." He told her.

She just looked at him indifferently and folded her arms.

"I won!."

"Won what?."

"That short story competition from last month remember? The one you helped me with?." He dug a brown envelope kept safe under his shirt and handed it to her, "Here".

"What's this?." She took it from him holding it in her thumb and index finger.

"Just open it."

"$2000?."

"I won first prize! Now I got $8000, I can start a small business with this money, get my life together again and go back to Cindy and we could have a new life … together!." He looked like a little boy who was finally going to be able to buy that new Nintendo game he's been looking forward to for months.

"Sid?." Arnold came down the stairs.

"Hey Arnold."

"What're you doing here?."

"And what's the $2000 for?." Helga asked.

"$2000?." Arnold repeated.

"It's my thank you for helping me with my story." He said.

"What story?." Arnold asked.

"I didn't do anything, I only corrected the silly mistakes you made." She told him.

"Mistakes?."

"Yeah but that really helped me win the first prize. You deserve some of it. Plus, you could use this to buy some stuff for the baby." Sid winked at her.

"What baby?." Arnold's eyes widened.

Helga finally turned to him, "Sid here took part in some short story writing competition and he won the grand prize of-what was it again?."

"$10,000."

"Congratulations Sid!." Arnold shook his hand genuinely congratulating him.

"Thanks. Well I gotta go now and figure out what business I should start to get my life back on track. And hopefully I'll be successful in doing that and me and Cindy can get back together again."

"Wait, didn't you already make her believe you were _dead_?." Arnold asked him.

"Yeah, but that's when I lost all hope of getting my life together. Now I got this money and-."

"We get it. Yeesh! We don't have to hear your little fairytale a million times." Helga cut him off and turned to Arnold. "And don't worry, I'm not pregnant." She gave him a light kiss on his cheek as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Well. I gotta go now. See ya guys."

"You too Sid." Arnold led him to the door.

A thought came to Helga, "Sid wait!."

Arnold and Sid turn around.

"There's something I forgot to tell you." She shook her head with her hand on her temples. "Arnold honey could you get me a glass of water please?."

"Sure." He felt a bit suspicious but went to the kitchen anyway.

When she made sure he was out of earshot, "I don't know how this slipped out of my mind but Cindy …"

"What's wrong with her?." Sid's eyes widened and his hands automatically grabbed her arms.

'Geez he still has the hots for her.' She thought. "She's …" she took a deep breath. "she's getting married … today."

At that moment she thought Sid's eyes were going to fall off his eye sockets!

"Married? To who?." He put his hands on his head and his breathing got a little faster. "This is isn't happening!."

"Hey hey Calm down." Helga could almost see the nine year old OCD kid in him come back.

"How can I calm down when the woman I love is getting married!." He paused for a second. "Wow did I say woman?."

"What's going on?." Arnold came out of the kitchen with the glass of water in his hand.

"When?." Sid asked her.

Helga looked at her watch, "in a few hours." Before he could say anything she grabbed her and Arnold's coats.

"Where are we going?." He asked his wife who grabbed the glass of water from his hand and drank it all in one gulp. "Pennsylvania."

"Pennsylvania?." Both men asked in shocked unison.

She gave them a smirk and headed to the car, "you coming?." She waved the keys in her hand.

* * *

Mandy Moore's 'I wanna be with you' starts playing.

"Care to dance?." He put out his hand for her.

She gives him a smile.

* * *

Sid looked at his watch and moved uneasily in the backseat. "Are we there yet?." The raindrops splat on the car window.

He was wearing a suit, minus the tie, a couple of unbuttoned buttons on his shirt and sneakers. Actually, it was Helga who made him dress this way. She remembered how seven years back when they were at Rhonda's for a slumber party.

* * *

"Oh oh! I love this song!." Cindy remarked as the 'we belong together' music video clip came up.

"I love the guy in it." Rhonda said referring to Wentworth Miller.

The girls agreed.

It was the part where Mariah starts running away with Went and the girls did a collective sigh. Helga did an internal one, she still never wanted to admit she loved lame little romantic stuff like that.

"I wish someone could take me away like that." Nadine said dreamily.

"I wish it was Went." Rhonda followed.

"I wish I could see Sid dressed up like that." She referred to Went's outfit.

The girls gave her a weird look.

'Man does she have the hots for him.' Helga internally scoffed.

* * *

"Does it look like we're there? Arnold honey, read the address to me one more time."

"34th street,near St-."

"There it is." She said as she parked her car across the street from a large rectangular tent.

"That tent?." Sid asked her.

"Yup." And with that he jolted outside the car and ran towards the tent.

* * *

The bride was getting ready to toss the bouquet to the group of women gathered around behind her.

'Desperate little things.' She couldn't help but tell herself as she stood at a safe distance not wanting to be trampled by them as they'll probably be 'barbarically' fighting for that bouquet.

She finally tosses the bouquet over her shoulder after a couple of warm ups. The women screamed and laughed as they pushed each other to catch it.

"Cindy!." Sid's surprise entrance silenced everyone as they all stood there staring at him.

"Sidney?." She whispered in shock.

The bouquet fell right in her hands, her eyes widened in shock as she stared back and forth at Sid and the flowers. 'What was going on?.'

He walked up to her, his stringy hair tussled and wet from the rain … since it was a light shower he wasn't completely dripping wet.

Her breathing became faster as he slowly walked towards her, a weak smile plastered his face looking at her with compassion … something she missed so much. She noticed his suit … and his shoes.  
It was like something out of her teenaged dreams of him.

He grabbed the bouquet from her hand and threw it away.

'What?.'

Sid kneeled on one knee and held both her hands in his.

"Cindy," he tried to catch his breath. "I'm … I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you like that but I had to. I was no good for you, but now, now I can be good for you. We can have our future together. I'll go back to college and finish my last year and then start a business with-."

"Sidney." Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled at him warmly. "Shutup."

He stood up trying to explain but she hugs him and started crying. "Wait a minute," she wiped the tears away and her expression suddenly hardened, "You lied to me?."

"I-I can explain." He felt a tight slap on his face. 'Oh boy.'

"Who's this guy Cindy?." The guy from earlier stood behind Sid.

Sid turned around to face the brown haired boy. "So you're the groom huh?." He asked after eyeing him up and down.

"Groom?." He and Cindy collectively asked.

"Now what's going on in here?." Eddie stepped up.

"Sid, what's going on?." She asked him.

He explained everything.

She made a promise to thank Helga and deal with her later.

A year later he finally graduated College, started out his own dollar store then bought a franchise.  
He moved to Pennsylvania with Cindy after they got married and since he's wanted a son so much he still named his _daughter_ 'Sidney'.

And it was all happily ever after.

_Till fourteen years later ..._

**(MUSIC:MARIAH CARREY-WE BELONG TOGETHER)**


	7. Chapter7:You can crush on the chubbygirl

**Riceface:That didn't make any sense, and you seem kinda freaky ;p lol, hope you like this one. **

**Iggy****:You can crush on the chubby girl ...**

"There she is." He told the boys as they saw the girl Iggy's been crushing on ever since they came back from their thanksgiving holidays.

Iggy first thought she was new to Hillwood Jr. high but turns out she's been around since the beginning of the year.

"She's … fat!." Sid blurted out.

Iggy blinked at him and then looked back at his crush. He was right, she was … chubby. It's not like he's never noticed her weight before it's just that he never really '_noticed_' it.

Cindy nudged Sid in the ribs. "Don't say that!."

"Well it's true." Stinky told her.

The short skinny girl turned to face him and placed her hands on her hips, "But she's like any other girl. She has feelings."

"She's right _'nose-boys'_. How would you like it if someone made fun of your 'pretty' noses?." Helga sided Cindy.

"Boy howdy! Helga actually defended someone despite the way they look!."

"Wilikers Sid! I'm as surprised as you are. I reckon runnin' around with Cindy _does_ have its benefits." Stinky scratched his head.

Helga just gave them a scowl.

"Did you get her name Iggy?." Lila asked.

"N-no, not really." He shook his head. "All I know is that she's British."

"I always saw her at the library." Phoebe remembered.

_Maybe that's why he never saw her during lunch time._

"W-what books does she read?." Iggy started getting curious. During his eight month crush on her, all he knew about her was that she was foreign ... and she was part of the school band. She played the tuba. He remembers how he loved listening to her play.  
He'd hide behind the bleachers after school where she'd sometimes sit alone and practice while she waited for her father to come pick her up.  
That's it! That's all he knew!.  
She never really hung out with anyone at school. So far the only person he's seen her hang out with was that thin blonde boy sitting with her at Slausen's. They were both sitting there, talking and laughing.

"You think he's her … _boyfriend_?." Iggy struggled to blurt out the last word.

"We'll have to go and check." Arnold suggested.

"How do we-."Before he could continue he felt himself being pulled over to Slausen's where his crush and whoever that kid was, were sitting.

The little bell at the door rang but it didn't grab anyone's attention in the parlor. Not even the lanky teen boy working at the counter.

"Let's sit there." Arnold whispered pointing to the table right behind the one that girl was sitting at.

He gulped, but followed Arnold anyway.

"Can you hear what they're saying?." Iggy whispered his question.

"No. Maybe we should go up and talk to her."

"What? are you crazy?." He was glad he was still whispering. He looked over at her to see if she's noticed his sudden outburst, thankfully she didn't. "What are we gonna say?." He calmed down.

"You said she was in our school, and since it's the second month of summer vacation now she's probably out of ideas on how to spend her summer. We could offer to hang out with us and the gang, that way you two could get to know each other more."

"Are you forgetting something Arnold?. That kid could be her boyfriend!."

"I don't know," Arnold observed them. "They don't act like they're dating. Maybe they're just friends. Come on, let's go." He tugged at his arm.

"Just … just gimme a few seconds." He seriously was starting to hyperventilate.

"Iggy? You ok?."

"I'm good." He finally stood up and mustered the courage to go walk up to her. Arnold smiled at his friend and followed him.

_'This is it Iggy 'ol boy. Just walk up to her and say: Hi, aren't you in Hillwood Jr. high? And then introduce her to Arnold and-'_

'WHAM!' Iggy slammed into the waiter who was carrying a tray of milkshakes. It was a mess! Milkshake was spilled all over the floor, some spilled on a few customers and him.

"Iggy are you alright?." Arnold rushed towards him.

Right now, all he could feel was a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he found her eyes staring at him.  
She too had little splats of milkshake on her face.

Iggy felt everything spin uncontrollably around him and muffled voices got louder and louder, he couldn't take it anymore. He had o leave!.

"Iggy!." Arnold ran after his friend but was stopped by the manager.

"Who's gonna pay for this mess?." The mustached man folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

Arnold took out a $20 bill and handed it to him before running out of the ice cream parlor towards his friend who had hidden in an alley nearby.

"Iggy?." Arnold found him kneeling down and covering his face. It was evident how embarrassed he was.

The rest of the gang followed.

"Iggy what happened?." Phoebe asked concerned.

"I made a fool of myself!." You could sense tears in his voice.

"No kidding." Harold muttered.

"Now she'll never want to go out with me!."

"It wasn't your fault Iggy. It was an accident." Arnold tried to calm him down.

"Excuse me?." An English boy walked up to them.

They all looked at him.

The boy looked for Iggy. "You dropped your cell phone." He walked up to him.

Iggy got up and took his phone. "Thanks." He managed to blurt out.

The boy gives him a smile and then walks over to the girl. Iggy's crush.

She looks back at him over her shoulder. It was a look of concern, he sensed that she knew how it felt to be humiliated.

Iggy watches her walk away …

"I'm sorry I caused the milkshake to spill on you." His eyes widened. _'Did I just apologize to her?.'_

She was just as surprised as he was. She blinked her eyes and gave him a shy smile. "No harm done." She told him blushingly and walked away.

"Iggy you did it!." Arnold told him as soon as they were out of earshot.

At that moment all he could hear were his heartbeats. _'I did!_'. He smiled to himself.

_Now what? …_

**(MUSIC:SUGABABES-UGLY)**


	8. Chapter 8:Just don't break her heart

**Riceface:That's because Cindy is a fictional character I made myself, she first appeared in my second fic 'DREAM ON'.**

**(Continuation of 'You can crush on the chubby girl).**

**Iggy: … Just don't break her heart.**

He took a deep breath, fixed his suit and checked the flowers he was holding in his hand.

"Calm down Iggy." He told himself and finally knocked on the door.

"Hello Iggy." His crush greeted. "Come on inside."

They've been hanging out for a few weeks now, six weeks to be exact. She's finally noticed him thanks to his' little' accident at Slausen's.

It still made his face turn red every time he thought about it, but at least she's noticed him.

After that, they both met at the comics store and their mutual love for manga comics brought them together as friends … then little lovers.

Her name was Mandy, a pretty little name. He hasn't met many 'Mandys' , he's met many Ashleys, Saras, Courtney's, Marcies … but this Mandy was one of a kind. He was grateful though, she's a one of a kind of girl herself.

Despite her size she was pretty and very adorable with her English accent. Why doesn't the media portray chubby girls like her more often?. Even chubby girls can be as pretty as skinny ones.

As he entered her house he's noticed a few pictures hung on the walls of the foyer.

They were pictures of a thin girl with a couple who seemed to be her parents,_ 'I thought she said she was an only child.' He thought to himself._

"So this is the Iggy you've been telling us about flowerpot." Her mother sweetly said as she looked at him warmly.

"Hello." He greeted politely. Then remembering the flowers he was holding, "Er, I brought these flowers."

"Why thank you sweetheart, I'll put them in the vase."

"Hello Iggy, I'm Mandy's father." He put out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bennington." He shook his hand.

So it went like any usual 'meet the parents' dinner.

"Well I've enjoyed dinner Mrs. Bennington, and your company of course." He looked at his watch. "I think I should get going now."

"I'll drop you at the door." Mandy volunteered.

"Thanks." He told her.

"They absolutely loved you." She whispered to him.

"Really?." He asked.

"Mm-hm!." She smiled.

"Hey Mandy?."

"Yes?."

"I need to ask you, who's that girl in those pictures?."

"What? Oh you mean those." She fiddled with her cardigan. "Actually that's me." She muttered shyly.

"You?. Since when?."

"A couple of years ago. Ever since I moved here I barely made any friends, and I've felt really lonely. I barely went outside and … you get it." She told him sadly. Suddenly embarrassed at her openness.

He gave her a weak smile and held her hand. "Well now you've made friends, and you hang out more. Wanna hang out tomorrow?."

She could feel her cheeks burning. "Er, yes! I'd love to." She smiled at him shyly.

He lifted her hand up to his lips and bid her goodnight.

She's never felt any luckier.

* * *

_"Have you seen who Iggy's been hanging out with lately?."_

_"Ew, I think they're dating."_

_"How could a popular boy like Iggy date that fat thing?."_

* * *

She's been hearing these whispers a lot lately, but Iggy seems to be oblivious to them … or maybe he's good at ignoring them. Either way, she chose to ignore them as well, she has him now and that's all that matters.

That was until …

Mandy was going to be gone for a week, she was off to visit her relatives in Manchester. It was her cousin's wedding.

"Must feel lonely with her gone huh Iggy?." One boy asked as they hung out at the arcade.

"Yeah, but she'll be back in a few days. So I'll get by."

"You really miss her man?." One of them asked his face almost resembled a tightly crumbled piece of paper.

Gerald and Arnold started to pay more attention to their conversation.

"Of course I do! she's my girlfriend!." Iggy replied.

"Wow Iggy, that girl's really got you." One girl sneered.

"I've never heard of fat girls going out with skinny popular guys. At least not in public." Her friend chimed.

"Yeah, like I doubt you can even call her a girl. I'm sure you've had weird experiences every time you two eat out or something." The girl continued her sneer.

One guy laughed, "Yeah, yeah like how does she eat?. I'm sure she gulfs down everything in one go."

One of the girls laughed along, "or maybe she orders triple what you order for yourself."

"No she doesn't." Iggy defended.

"Ok that's enough!." Arnold broke their 'mocking hour'.

"You should talk Arnold. " The girl said. "You're already dating that Neanderthal Pataki."

"It's none of your business who I'm dating." He retorted.

"Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourselves." Gerald told them. "What if you guys were in her place?."

"I doubt that's ever going to happen." The girl told him.

"Whatever. Let's go Iggy." Arnold pulled him away.

"You gotta think of how this could affect your popularity man." One of the boys called out to him as Arnold and Gerald walked him out of the arcade.

"Don't listen to them Iggy." Arnold told him.

_But he's already listened to them, and he's started to think … will he be less popular once school starts and he's still with Mandy? … oh no! he can't think that way!He likes Mandy …_

"Yeah listen to your heart man."Gerald advised.

That night, as he lay in bed. Those kids words rang in his head over and over again …

_'You've always been the popular kid Iggy, you can't just let it all go down the drain like that because of her!'_

"No!." He shot up from his bed, his heart was racing with anxiousness. He couldn't think like that! Not about Mandy!.

_"Yeah listen to your heart man." He remembered Gerald's advice._

_How do you do that? ... _

**The next day.**

"No way! They said that?." Nadine asked.

"Humph! I shouldda been there. Maybe then I coulda knocked some sense into their empty heads." Helga grunted.

"Hey guys." Iggy walked up to them.

"We heard about what those jerks were saying about Mandy Iggy," Nadine placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're with you all the way."

Iggy gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."

He's thought long and hard last night, and he's come to a realization … he'd rather have Mandy than any stinkin' popularity status because that's what his heart wanted.

**(MUSIC:WESTLIFE-MANDY)**


	9. Chapter 9:Blood Monthly

**ATTENTION, GIRL ISSUES IS THE THEME OF THIS CHAPTER. **

**Lila: Blood monthly.**

She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. This has been the most humiliating thing she's ever gone through … even worse than what happened to her when she first joined PS 118.

It had come so suddenly! She thought she was bleeding to death!. How was she supposed to know it was her periods? She's only eleven!. On top of that, she didn't have a mother to teach her about puberty, all the changes a girl goes through till she reaches womanhood.

"Lila?." Sheena's sweet voice echoed in the vacuum of the bathroom. "I heard about what happened a while ago."

Sheena had just come back from a dentist appointment and she missed the first two classes, the second being a free period, that's when the 'leak' happened.  
Luckily for her, coach Wittenburg called the boys out for whatever practice they were having and the first one to notice was one of the girls in their class. The mean ones.

"Sheena?." Lila sniffed. "It was oh so horrible, they laughed at me! I've never felt ever so humiliated!."

"It's ok, Helga took care of them." She sighed "I remember when I first had it." She sat down on the floor outside the stall Lila was in.

"Y-you mean?."

"Mm-hmm." Sheena nodded. "Just a few months back, it was really embarrassing, but my mom was so happy. My Aunt Shelly told me something about it being really good for a girl's body, and how it really cleanses it … We're gonna hate it now but as soon as we turn fifty and it stops for good, the problems start."

"What kind of problems?." Lila wiped a tear.

Sheena scratched her head "I don't remember … she did mention a strange word … menopause? I don't know."

The girls barged in the bathroom. After

"Where's Lila?." Rhonda asked.

Sheena pointed to the bathroom stall.

"Here you go Lila, the instructions are on the cover." Phoebe slipped the sanitation pad through the opening under the stall.

"Don't worry about them auburn Princess and I took care of those bimbos." Helga assured her from outside the stall.

"What if they tell the boys?." Lila asked anxiously.

"They won't." Rhonda told her as she examined her nails.

"And if they do, we'll take care of them and the boys." Nadine said.

"Just in case one of the boys teases you, say something about 'wet dreams'. That'll bring back pleasant memories." Helga gave a high five to Phoebe.

"But what about my dress? It's stained." Lila asked.

"Oh yeah!." Rhonda took out a jumper skirt from her bag. "I asked my maid to give one of my outfits to the driver to bring it here. There you go." She slipped it under the opening.

Lila finally stepped out of the stall, traces of tears still on her cheeks. Sheena gave her a hug.

"Thank you oh so much you guys." She told them.

"What are friends for?." Nadine said.

"Isn't this great Lila?." Rhonda clasped her hands together. "You're just stepping into the world of 'womanhood'!."  
"Yeah, and the world of mood swings, cramps and constant worry about stains and leaks." Helga scoffed.

"Don't listen to her Lila, you'll be fine." Rhonda assured.

"Ok, let's get out of here. Lunch break is going to start in five minutes." Sheena suggested.

"How could think of food in the bathroom?. And after all this?." Rhonda asked as she and the girls walked out of the bathroom.

The girls just giggled.

_Lila may not have any siblings, or a mother or a lady guardian for that matter, but she had her friends. And they were all she'd ever need. She couldn't wait to be a young lady, and this was her first step to adulthood. She couldn't wait._

**(MUSIC:STACIE ORRICO-GENUINE)**

**Author's note: Yup, this is one of those times where I portray Lila as the sweet and vulnerable farm girl most people believe her to be. She's still a child here though. And how many times do you come across topics like these in today's shows? Never, we need more girl empowerment, not 'girl slutterry' like what today's media portrays more girls should be. Hope you liked this. n-n **


	10. Chapter 10:Let's get it in

**Timberly, Jamie O: Let's get it in.**

Everybody was hooting and hollering for that sixteen year old hottie singing Lloyd's 'Let's get it in' at their high school's talent competition.

The twenty five year old school coach was standing across the stage eyeing the students … this generation was way 'rowdier' than his generation. He laughed to himself at how his old teachers used to complain about the 'boldness' of his generation back when he was a student at his school. He and his football team friends back then were lambs compared to the kids today … you can thank the ever 'bolding' media nowadays.

Pretty boy picked up his girlfriend from the crowd and brought her up on stage.

"Hey! Get her off the stage pretty boy!." He ran over to the stage and pulled the girl back down and out of the crowd.

"Jamie O! what are you doing?." His sixteen year old sister pulled her arm from his clutch.

"You think I'm gonna let you and your pretty ass boyfriend _'grind' _up there on stage on school campus?."

"Like you were any better when you were his age." Timberly scoffed.

His features softened, "Look, I'm just lookin' out for you baby girl ok?."

"I'll be fine." She muttered and walked away.

He prayed she would. Timberly was sixteen, turning to a beautiful young lady. Tyra Banks would've taken her to join her show. The one with all those models … she was also naïve, and as much as he hates to think about it, her hormones were raging, so were all the boys after her. He didn't want her to suffer the way he made Trina suffer.

It all happened back in the 12th grade. He was his high school's quarterback, she was that beautiful smart girl. They were in love, they had dreams, they had a future planned out. But it was all thwarted after that one fateful night … it was a night of pleasure, of love. They thought it was ok to cross the line, they_ were_ in love anyway, but after every pleasure there had to come pain. And the pain that came to them was the hardest pain of all … the emotional kind, the kind that hits your soul.

Her parents sent her to Queens to live with her aunt, they told him that her aunt needs her. But he couldn't see her, they refused to give him her address.

He graduated high school and got into the college of his choice thanks to his sports scholarship … her fate was still unknown to him, that was until her cousin called him one day.

She told him the full true story behind why she was sent to Queens with her aunt. He asked her why hadn't Trina told him about the baby, it was _his_ baby after all, she couldn't take the full responsibility for it.

She told him Trina was worried it would affect his chances of getting a sports scholarship.

He felt his whole world come tumbling down … "she sacrificed her future for me?."

Jamie O just couldn't forgive himself for this, he may not be able to see her again even if he could, Trina's cousins (the boys) would tear him up to pieces … so he just played the role of the unknown soldier. He risked his college scholarship by secretly getting a part time job and going to Queens every weekend and secretly place the money in her room which was fortunately accessible through the fire exit stairs on the side of the building she lived in. He had to make it up to her no matter what.

He was planning on asking her hand for marriage as soon as he was done with college, but it was too late. She was already engaged to another guy who had his life on track and who loved her and_ his_ baby.

"Leave her alone son, for now." His father advised. "Any interruptions now would furthermore ruin her life."

But he loves her and still did, and he wasn't going to cause any more damage to her life. But just for one last time he wanted to let her know that he hasn't forgotten her, and that one day he wants her to tell his baby about her dad … her _real_ dad.

So with one last 'sneak up' to her room this time with a letter and a little heart pendant, he was done. And will be gone from her life for good.

"So that's it? You never heard anything from them ever again?." Timberly asked Her older brother who was sitting beside her on the edge of her bed.

He shook his head, "I've already done enough damage to her life. I told her that if she wanted to, she could tell my baby about me when she's old enough. And that's it."

"Oh … I didn't know you had it hard like that." She sounded genuinely sorry. "I always thought you didn't care about her."

He gave her a weak smile and patted her on the head. "I've always loved her. I always will. And I love you too, Timberly, that's why I'm always lookin' out for you. I don't want you to suffer like Trina did."

She looked down at her feet, "Jamie O?."

He started to get to worried. "Yeah?."

"You really think Jerome would … you know, and then forget about me?."

"What do you think?."

"I've had my doubts on him."

"Has he tried to?." He blood started to boil but he tried to keep his cool.

"No, don't worry. I don't let him."

"Well then, you can dump his sorry butt and find yourself a respectful guy instead. And if he doesn't get off your back remind him that I'm at your school too. And that you're big brother Gerald's comin' to town for sem break next week."

She smiled at him, "You're the best big brother ever Jamie O." and hugged his neck.

He chuckled, "I know. I gotta go now, Prison Break's gonna be on in five."

"Hey Jamie O." she stopped him before he stepped out of her room. "Isn't it her birthday tomorrow?." She asked referring t his daughter.

He gave her a weak smile, "She's turning seven." He said and left.

**The next morning.**

A knock on his door came and he opened it to find a pretty little girl in a pink dress standing with a tall black man in a suit.

"Can I help you?." Jamie O asked.

"Are you my daddy?." The little girl asked.

Jamie O noticed the pendant the little girl was wearing … i_t's her! It's my baby!._

He was now looking back and forth at the girl and the man.

"Trina showed me the letter you wrote her six years ago." The man told him. "She kept her promise, she can spend today with you. She can't stay over though. "He kneeled down to the girl and poked her cheek. "Tiffany's got school tomorrow."

The little girl giggled.

Jamie O's eyes were burning now, burning with the hot tears streaming down his face. He knelt over to hug her. "Thank you, thank you." He tried to not choke on the words.

"I'll pick her up by tonight. Sorry it was on a short notice but Trina wanted to make it a surprise." The man took out some money from his wallet and handed it to Jamie O. "This is for her day."

"Na it's ok." Jamie politely refused his offer. "I can handle it."

The man smiled at him as if he was testing him. "Ok." He kissed Tiffany's cheek and walked over to his car. "Be a good girl Tiff."

"I will." She called out to him.

They both watched the man drive away.

"Daddy?."

If only she knew how much those words touched his heart. "Yeah baby?."

"You're really good looking, just like how I imagined you to be." She innocently told him.

He chuckled, "And you're really beautiful, just like how_ I_ imagined you to be." He kissed her on the cheek and she giggled.

_'She's as ticklish as her mother'_, he thought. "Hey Tiff, wanna go meet your aunt Timberly and your grandparents?."

"I'd love to." She told him.

And with that they both went inside.

_This could be the beginning of a beautiful daddy-daughter relationship._

**(MUSIC:NE-YO- DO YOU)**

**Author's note: I just got the idea to this ficlet as I listened to Lloyd's 'Let's get it in', it sounded so shallow I was disappointed. Any of you heard that song? I mean the beat was great but … that's not the Lloyd I've known. **

**Also, I've been noticing a lot of views to my fics and yet no one's dropped by to say hi. Reviews are only half of what I like to hear I wanna interact with the people reading my fics! I mean there are over 50 readers everyday and only a couple of reviews. You don't have to post how much you liked it or not liked it, you can discuss a topic or subject I put up in my fics, talk to me about anything … music, religion … whatever I'm game!. You can even post as those anonymous posters I don't care. Just let me know who you are and what you think. You don't have to comment on every chapter I put, just the ones that you really wanna comment on. I can go on writing even with just a couple of reviewers, I'm doing this as a celebration for me finally getting out this serious depression stage I wne through a few months back. And writing again just beats life into my veins. Don't worry, I'm not one of those too busy (or in my opinion, too rude) writers who never answer any of your q's. I hate that. Unless you're anonymous then you'll have to wait for the next chapter to get your reply since I can't do a direct reply to you.  
****And there you go, Jamie O, I haven't come across a fic about him so I guess this could be the first, to my knowledge that is, hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11:Now we'll never know

**Wolfgang: Now we'll never know/ spread the hope.**

The scream of the ambulance siren could be heard even from there … the high school hallway, in the heart of the building.

The paramedics rushed past him and Edmund as they entered the boys bathroom, a couple of policemen were keeping the students away from the scene.

He was pulled out on a stretcher, his body covered with a black sheet … it was obvious … he was dead.

"Hey Wolfgang, wasn't that Greg?." Edmund asked. "Those are his shoes."

He didn't answer. It was Greg, that 11th grade geek.

"What a shame." He muttered deep in thought.

"What?." Edmund asked.

"N-nothing." He mumbled as he narrowed his eyes to those bullies standing across of him. They knew he was looking at them.

But then again, who was he to despise them?.He was one of them … a monster.

Greg was the smartest boy in his grade, an 'A' student, they were going to make him skip to the 12th grade … he had so much potential.

"Look at him now." Wolfgang whispered to himself as he walked home from school that day.

For a smart student he's done the stupidest thing … he took his own life away. Just a single bullet that penetrated through his head ended it all. The opportunities, the bright future, the scholarships to those big colleges …

He was walking by an appliance store when something caught his eye.

On the Televisions on display was Kelly Rowland's 'Stole' music video clip playing.

_'Coincidence?'_ he scoffed internally.

He's never really understood the song until today … it was about respecting other's feelings with an anti-bullying message. She was singing it against him! … or was it to teach him?.

**The Next Day.**

"What's this?." Helga asked him as he handed her a letter.

"A request." He replied.

"For what?."

"Well how about you read it and get answered?." He turned to walk away. "Oh!." He turned around, "tell anyone about this and I'll blab about your love poems for 'ol football face."

She just snorted as she saw him leave the room. 'Football face' had already been gone with his parents to a different state where his parents will be working in, and she was in high school now, her tough image was still with her and being the romantic poet wouldn't do anything to her image … she still had her fists. Besides, they dated till last year … one would expect her to write poems about him.

Wolfgang walked back home from the arcade that evening, he just needed to get his mind off the other day's tragedy. He didn't know Greg up close so why did he feel so bad for him?.

A familiar face was crossing his path, they both froze in their tracks.

After a couple of minutes of just standing there like star crossed lovers he just nodded at the boy with a smirk. The smaller creature just kept on walking trying to avoid eye contact with the bigger Neanderthal as he walked past him.

"Hey." Wolfgang lightly grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me go!." The kid freed himself taking Wolfgang by surprise.

His expression turned from a shocked one to a pleased one. "You're getting stronger chocolate boy." He smirked.

"Don't call me that." He narrowed his eyes at the big guy surprised at himself. The kid eyed Wolfgang as he turned around to walk away.

"Hey kid." Wolfgang called.

Chocolate boy stopped, his back still turned to him.

"How's school?." Wolfgang asked.

He turned to him and tilted his head. "What?." he asked surprised.

"I know you heard me." Wolfgang started to walk over to him.

"It's fine, I guess." The kid muttered. "What's it to you anyway?." He gave him a suspicious look.

Wolfgang sighed, "You saw the news yesterday?." He asked.

"You mean the one about … that suicide?."

Wolfgang nodded, "That boy was in my school, he had a future."

"What happened to him?." Chocolate boy started getting curious.

"A bunch of dogs … bullied him." He struggled to blurt out the last two words. "He couldn't take it, he didn't have anyone support him."

"And so …?."

Wolfgang nodded.

"It's funny," Choc. Boy scoffed, "aren't they … one of your _kind_?."

Wolfgang took a deep breath, "Not anymore. I'm changing, I'm working on improving my good image and try to support instead of bully around. It was all fun and games, I had no idea how hard it was for the kids being bullied. I'm sorry." He genuinely apologized.

Chocolate boy blinked at him twice in disbelief, "o-ok, good luck with that." He turned to leave.

"You getting bullied?."

Once again he stopped, "yeah." He mumbled sadly. "the other day I beat him up and now I got detention for a week."

Wolfgang tried to suppress a laugh. '_Kid's growing up.' _He proudly thought.

He takes out something out of his pocket and hands it to the boy.

"What is it?." The kid asked.

"If any of those punks try to lay a finger on you again tell them you know me. Wear this, they'll believe you."

The kid looked at the pendant with the upside down fist and back at the huge blonde boy. "Pity that a tragedy had to change you for the better." He bravely told him as he wore it around his neck.

Wolfgang smirked at him. "Why don't you back home before I change my mind and beat the daylights out of ya?."

The smaller boy smiled at him and started to walk away.

"Good bye chocolate boy." Wolfgang teased.

"Just so you know Wolfgang, I quit chocolate seven years ago … I'm just a normal kid now. Ya Dig?."

"What's your real name anyway?."

"Jordan."

"K, you take care of yourself ok Chocolate boy?." Wolfgang teased again.

Chocolate boy walked away smiling.

Just then Wolfgang's phone began to ring, "Yeah?."

"Ok Big boy we're gonna accept your request of putting an advice column to the school newspaper."

'Big boy?, this girl's only fourteen and she talks like she's thirty!.' He thought to himself. "Ok cool, just remember post my name as Gregory. I don't want any _mistakes."_ He stressed on the last word. He knew Helga Pataki and her antics.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure to come by after school tomorrow to finish the application form and you'll be good to go. _Gregory._ " She said before she hung up on his face.

He just chuckled to himself, _'Kudos to Football face for putting up with you.'_ He said and walked away.

The next day after school he was walking out of the school basement which was used by the school newspaper people as their headquarters. Gregory's advice column is open for business.

"Hey Walter let the kid go man." He heard a guy say.

Wolfgang traced the source of the voices to the basketball court. A bunch of thugs were picking on a nerdy kid … actually just one of them. He recognized him as one of the 11th grade bullies who picked on Greg.

Rage broiled in his heart, some people don't learn. "Hey!." Wolfgang walked towards them.

Walter eyed the huge blonde walking up to them and let go of the nerdy kid as he turned to face him. "What do _you_ want you 10th grade punk?." He scoffed.

Sure Wolfgang was a year younger than them but he was still bigger than them, even the senior football players of his school were just as big as he was.

"I don't suppose you learned a thing from what happened to Greg a couple days back." Wolfgang narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hmph! You should talk."

Wolfgang grabbed him by the collar and brought his face closer to his, "People change."

Walter freed himself and fixed his pullover. "Whatever." He muttered and walked away. His two friends looked at Wolfgang one more time before leaving.

"You ok?." Wolfgang helped up the nerdy kid.

"Yes, thank you." The nerd fixed his shirt.

Wolfgang just smiled at him before walking away.

"Walter's two friends were trying to help me." The nerd called out to him.

He gave him a smile over his shoulder and continued to walk away. _'Then I guess there is hope.'_ He thought.

Wolfgang still kept his 'Big Bad Wolf' image but he quit bullying. Just picking on a bunch of thugs who tried to cause trouble … he was still on the good side. He lived a straight life, volunteered in the 'Big brother' programs, gave good advice … he was making up for his sins.

_Till good 'ol football face came and ruined it all a couple of years later …_

**(MUSIC:KELLY ROWLAND-STOLE)**

**Author's Note: So I had this nostalgic spell for some good 'ol RnB music of the early 2000's and I remembered Kelly's 'Stole' … I never really understood it till I read its description on Wikipedia and that's what inspired me to write this ficlet. It's funny how I instantly get ideas for ficlets but I need to ponder on what happens next in my fics … oh well.  
And as for the last sentence it's sort of like a lead in to the events that go on in my first fic 'ONE LAST SHOT' which I will be re-formatting along with 'DREAM ON' over my spring holidays next week. (Not sure about what you call it in your countries but here in this little desert country of mine we call it spring break though I still perceive it as winter since at night we can go to less than zero degrees at times … but meh.)**

**P.S:I named choc. boy 'Jordan' as a little tribute to his original voice actor ... I love choc boy he's so adorable, maybe I'll make a ficlet about him.**


	12. Chapter12:Change of heart,change of life

**From the upcoming fic (On the Run).**

**Big Gino, Katrinka: Change of heart, change of life.**

**October 2005.**

"You comin' back for Christmas?." He sounded like a child needy for his mother's company … but this wasn't his mother. It was a young lady he's known as a child.  
After that dance he had with her eight years ago at their school's very first April fool's dance she was gone never to be seen again till they meet at a party held by a mutual friend.

She turned to him and gave him a sly smirk, "You really like having me around?."

He smiled at her through half lidded eyes and brought her hands to his lips. "I've had the most enjoyable moments of my life during our short … reunion."

"Unfortunately I'll be in Russia this Christmas." She placed her free hand on his cheek a loving smile drawn across her face.

"Will I ever see you again?."

A person who didn't really know them would think they were long time lovers. They've only been talking for a couple of hours however and their romantic gestures towards each other may seem a little rash but perhaps they've both been planning for this for years … they were both looking for love, the real kind.

"I'll be here till next saturday before going back to LA." She tried to sound casual but deep inside, her heart was aching at the thought that they only had almost a week to be with each other before they went their own ways.

"Then how about I invite you for lunch tomorrow?."

Katrinka smiled at him, "sure." She said as she dug out a pen from her purse, grabbed his hand and scribbled down her number on it.

They both smile at each other, she licks her lips, he ponders whether it was an invitation for a kiss or her lips were simply dry but she already walks away.

"See you tomorrow Gino." As soon as Katrinka leaves the house her phone rings. "Hello?."

"Just checking." He tells her and she chuckles.

Their lunch date went well and one date led to another till their last meeting that Saturday night.

"What's this?." she asks as he handed her a small box beautifully wrapped in silver paper and a pretty silver ribbon.

"Consider it an advanced Christmas present." He tells her debonairly with a hand in his pocket.

She takes the present and carefully unwraps it revealing a pair of diamond earrings. "Gino … this … it's …" she was speechless."Is this real?." She was finally able to blurt out.

"If you mean by 'real', real diamonds then yes. They are. I hope you don't refuse them, please take them as a gift … an appreciation actually. I've never enjoyed a lady's company as much as I did with you."

_'This kid doesn't sound like and 18 year old college student.' _She remarked to herself. "Well um … they're a little too expensive for me t-."

"Nonsense. My Father always told me that no gift is too expensive for a special somebody." He was surprised at himself for saying that.

Katrinka felt a wave of red hit her cheeks. She looked at the earrings and back at Gino. The setting was already romantic.

They were at the balcony, the moon was bright, he looked so amazing, so classy … this all looked familiar.

"Gino?."

"Yes Katrinka."

"Are you still … you know, part of a mafia?." She herself was afraid to find out. How else can he afford a pair of diamond earrings?.

His debonair started to wear off as he moved his feet uneasily, he was so proud of his title … but tonight … "Y-yes. I still am." He tried to regain his composure but he failed. Her question totally took him off guard.  
His loan business was much more fruitful now that he has entered college, thanks to the 'party animal' fools. This saved him the trouble of looking for a job.

They didn't know what else to say at that moment and you bet it got pretty awkward.

"Hey guys we're all saying our final goodbyes before we leave back tomorrow. Join us!." Some random girl called to them from inside breaking the uncomfortable situation much to their relief.

"Let's go inside." He extends his hand towards the living room, ladies first.

Everyone hugged and bid goodbye to each other not sure when they'll see each other again, no kisses … much to his dismay, she was leaving the next day anyway. And as far as he knew long distance relationships never really worked … he's seen his friends go through them.

Katrinka was sitting at the airport, two more hours before her flight back to LA. She looked at her cell phone in her hands.  
She tossed and turned in her bed, sleep wasn't gonna drop by that night. She couldn't stop thinking of the earrings Gino's given her … it wasn't the price of the gift that bothered her … it was the diamonds. She needed to call him.

The familiar distinctive ringtone could be heard from behind her, she turned around to find a guy wearing a baseball cap and shades nervously trying to shut his phone.

"Gino?." She walked over to him.

"Katrinka." He laughed nervously as he took off his shades and stood up from his seat. "Wha-what a coincidence."

She smirked, _'Yeah right'._ "What are you doing here?." As if she couldn't guess.

"I-I heard about this new Italian restaurant opening exclusively here at the airport so I decided to drop by and … get a taste." _Where was a falling piano when you needed it?._

"Ok. " she nodded and took out something from her handbag. "Now that you're here, I just wanted to give you your gift back." She handed him the earrings.

"You didn't like them?." He sounded hurt.

"No it's not that, it's just- I'm against wearing diamonds … at least the real ones."

"Why?." He started getting curious. "I thought diamonds are a girl's best friend?."

"Not mine. They look beautiful and irresistible I know, but when I look at them I see innocent blood, sweat, misery, inhumane conditions."

He tilted his to the side trying to understand what she meant.

She smiled "Just google' inhumane conditions of diamond workers' and you'll get the answer."

"I understand. But, what do I do with these?." He looked at the gift, now in his hand.

"You can sell them and take back your money or give them for charity." She suggested.

He gave her a loving smile, _'I'm gonna marry her someday.'_ He dared to promise himself.

She looked at her watch, "I've got less than two hours before my flight leaves. How about you take me to that Italian restaurant you were talking about."

His palms started getting sweaty, what we going to tell her now?. Mama was right when she said never lie to a lady. "Umm well." he tried to improvise.

She chuckled, "or how about we get some pizza over at Pizza hut." She pointed her thumb to the fast food restaurant behind her.

"Even better." he shrugged smiling nervously.

They were done eating, having yet another delightful conversation. It was her calling, she wipes her mouth and his with cleansing wipes, share a delicious kiss that hurt when they let go … it was only for two minutes.

He helps her with her bags as they rush to the gate.

"Goodbye." She kisses his cheek though what she was hungry for was another taste of his mouth but she didn't want to taint the innocent mind of the adorable little girl standing behind them with her parents.

She remembers how when she was five she witnessed a couple French kissing in front of her, oh how much she wondered about it and why they did it.

"You'll always be on my mind." He holds her hand.

"Yeah, there's always email." She jokes and plants a final kiss on his nose. He has grown in height but his face was still that cute baby face he's always had. "Next time when I see you, make sure you're out of the mafia business." She whispered to his ear and with that she enters the gate and soon disappears.

He places his hand on his heart.

_Will he be able to keep that promise? …_

**(MUSIC:LENNY KRAVITZ-I'LL BE WAITING)**

**Author's Note: For those who've read my 2****nd**** fic 'Dream on' I'm sure you know the answer, but I'm fast forwarding it to a couple of years later from that fic … things'll be a little twisted and I'm meaning to make this ficlet as a continuation to a later fic I'll be working on once I'm done with my current one 'Ninety two days of summer'.**

**Some of you may ask, 'why do you write ficlets from upcoming fics? Isn't that going to ruin the whole plot?' My answer, 'No it wouldn't, these are like aftermaths of those fics so they don't have any spoilers or anything.' I was planning on posting some already finished ficlets but they'd probably be a little confusing for you who read 'Ninety two days of summer' since some of them are related to a few subtle plots happening in the fic itself … I just need to be free from my upcoming Nutrition exam this Thursday and I'll hopefully be good to go. I've got all these ideas for the other kids not emphasized on in the show that I just need to write down before I get tired of them bouncing around in my head. I still need solid ideas for the chaps. In my other fic 'Ninety two days of summer'.**

**This ficlet was partly inspired by apocalypticism's new avatar pic and Maroon5's song 'secret'. Though that's gonna be the soundtrack of part two of this ficlet. Stay tuned. I gotta go to sleep now though I got a question for 'ye' which I'll be asking in my next chapter. Boy howdy, do I love hearing myself talk don't I? =P. **


	13. Chapter 13:Blue paper

**Rated: M for mild sexual references and violence.**

**From my upcoming fic. 'On the run'**

**Continuation of 'Change of soul, change of life.'**

**Big Gino, Katrinka: Blue paper.**

He lay on the floor, his hands tied around him, staring blankly at that white space which was as dead as his soul now … and hers …  
He's misbehaved again and it's been almost three weeks since she's been laying there half dead. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he prayed in his heart that she'd be here with him, his eyes haven't seen sleep for days. His brown hair tussled and messed up, those gentle fingers weren't around to brush through them and those black circles around his eyes are signs of the pain and misery that were eating away at his soul.

He used to be called 'Big Gino', he's managed to hold that name for fourteen years now. But from the looks of it he isn't 'big' anymore.  
If Pataki was around she'd mockingly remark 'Oh how the mighty have fallen.' But even if she was around, she wouldn't dare … not after what this 'hero' has done for her and Arnold a couple of months back. She owed him.

* * *

They both rolled over in bed and he holds onto the sheets as they fall off it trying to land a little less harder on the ground. How do people do that without getting hurt?.

The newlyweds look at each other and giggle at their funny landing. She gets off from on top of him and lies beside him, her arm over his chest her mouth eating away at his neck.

"Guess all that running around was worth it huh?." Gino asked almost whispering. He didn't want to break the silence of their dark bedroom.

"Uh-huh." She mumbled as she entangles her legs with his.

They were both talking about their court marriage, a wedding would take too long and be too much of a hustle .. they'll plan for it when they have the time. Five years was enough waiting time for them, they've had their downfalls and uprisings … well the young man at least.  
He kept his promise of leaving the mafia business, though the Capo Crimini 'Al Torrio' was disappointed, he was also a good man. He knew his business wasn't pure and whoever wanted to leave for the sake of a_ pure_ reason like love … he's forgiven.  
Unfortunately he came back again, the 2008 depression hit his father's business hard and he needed the money. That's when he met her again, he's been clean for two years but he wasn't able to see her, and now when he got tainted for just a little bit she shows up …

* * *

_"Look I needed to go back, Papa needs the money." He tried to reason._

She wasn't happy with his decision but he had a point. They were all going through hard times she was surprised crime rates remained lower than expected. Her family was doing ok, not as good as before but their money saving tradition brought down to them from her great grandfather who witnessed the great depression of the thirties really helped keep them afloat.

But this time he wasn't back to being the loan shark … it was more serious … narcotics. A couple of thugs, Jimmy Rio and Frankie Luciano, offered him the job, this could get his father out debt fast and quicken his chances of finishing college and being with Katrinka. The only woman his heart has learned to remain loving for years.

Though this business set him free he felt dirtier than a pig eating its own feces … and so he left. You bet they weren't happy about it but he promised them he wouldn't tell on them, not because he was a coward but because they threatened to _hurt_ her … he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

Gino started a small car washing business with the help of a couple of his friends, things went well and as soon as the dark shadow of the depression left, his father's business was back on track. And they both finally got married.

* * *

Her stomach growled and he could see her innocently smiling at him thanks to the dim street lighting hitting her face penetrating through the curtains of his apartment's huge glass windows. "I'm in the mood for pizza."

_'She sounded so pervy'_, he chuckled to himself. Can you seriously think of food after that hot rumbling?.  
Come to think of it, he was kinda hungry himself.  
He takes his arm from around her waist and wraps t around her shoulders placing a kiss on her forehead. "Do I always remind you of pizza?." He jokingly asked.

"Well you_ are_ Italian aren't you?." She replied with another joke.

He chuckles and rolls her over putting him on top. "Let's cool down a bit and then order pizza."

She smiles and nods, "Hey Gino?."

He looked deeply into her eyes, oh how sweet his name sounded coming out of her lips. "Yeah?."

"I love you." She genuinely told him.

He smiled and brought her hand up to his lips, "I love you too." He kissed it.

That 'I love you' she just told him held a million thankyous, thankyous for his sacrifice for her, his love, his loyalty …

Well they eventually _cooled off,_ ordered pizza, showered and watched TV … like any newlyweds.

The doorbell rings.

"That's the pizza." She headed to the door. "Thank you." she handed the delivery boy his money and sat beside her husband on the couch.

Pink's music clip of her old song 'Stupid girls' came up.

"Oh I missed this song." Katrinka told him. "How long before Glee ruins it?." She mocked.

He laughed placing his arm over her shoulder, he's glad he hadn't married an empty headed trend following zombie.

She opened the pizza box to find an envelope taped to the top lid.

"What's this?." she pulled it out and opened it."You-will-pay. What? I already paid the delivery boy what more do they want?."

"Let me see that." He took the letter and read it. "It's a threat!."

"A threat? From who?." She started to sound worried.

"Probably Jimmy and Frankie's people, or worse … their capo. We gotta get out of here!." He pulled her up and headed towards their room. "Start packing, I'll call up the travel agency."

"But where do we go?."

"Anywhere! Who knows what those loons would do!." his hand was already shaking as he dialed on his phone. "We'll go to Montreal first, and then Europe then to Asia … they won't find us there."

"Gino stop! You're losing it!." She held his hand put her other hand on his shoulder. "Calm down."

"There's no time for that Katrinka!." He shouted in a fit of rage.

His features suddenly softened after realizing what he's done and by the look of shock on Katrinka's face … he's truly turned into a maniac. "I'm sorry." He whispered bringing her closer to him in an embrace. "But those guys are maniacs! They're monsters! I've seen what they do to people. Souls and human blood don't mean a thing to them. They have no conscience! You saw what they did to Arnold and Helga."

She did, it was horrible. They murdered an innocent, desperate soul who wasn't of any use to them anymore and cleverly framed Arnold for his murder.  
He would still be on the run if it wasn't for Gino and his former mafia who've helped him out of that situation … unfortunately, the two men they've helped bring to the law were only soldatos in the notorious mafia they were in … and their capo Paulie Gambini wasn't so pleased about it.

"It's gonna be alright." She breathed as she returned her husband's embrace. "As long we're together, nothing's ever going to break us apart. I've got you." She gave him a sweet smile.

But everything didn't go alright. The next day as they took a taxi to go to the airport, surprise, surprise, it was one of Paulie's men disguised as a taxi driver.

"You'd leave without saying goodbye?." He sarcastically asks and quickly pulls out his gun, shoots Katrinka in the head and runs away leaving a shocked Gino staring at his bleeding wife in disbelief.

The bullet managed to penetrate her skull without damaging her brain but left her in a coma and him being sent to an asylum.

_Wouldn't you be if you witnessed someone you love almost get killed?_

* * *

"Yes doctor. Thank you. We'll meet you at the airport tomorrow morning. Yes. Goodbye." A twenty three year old Phoebe Hyerdahl hung up the phone.

"Well?." Helga asked impatiently as she got off the couch, her husband following closely behind.

"He'll be here tomorrow morning. There may be hope." Phoebe assures.

Being a neurology student does have its perks.

"I hope so. You should've seen the state he was in." Arnold referred to Big Gino.

"Maybe we should go visit him." The blonde suggested, placing her hand over her husband's arm giving him a weak smile.

"Yeah, that could probably help ease his condition." Phoebe agreed.

"Well let's go then." Gerald picked up his car keys and leading them out of the boarding house.

_There could be hope …_

**(MUSIC:2PM-WITHOUT YOU[INSTRUMENTAL])**

**Author's Note: Yeah, 'woop-dee-doo' a cliffhanger, don't we all love 'em?. It's up to you people to figure out whether there'll be hope for those two or not. Aw, if only uou guys could see how sad Gino looks in my head. I'll try and draw him later. Katrinka, do you guys remember her?. Yeah this chap's a bit angsty I'll probably lighten it up in the next chap. There's gonna be another unpopular character starring in it …. Ok my q, I've noticed that aside from the first chap having the most visits (obviously since that's how people enter my fic) the middle seems to have the most visits too, you know the one entitled 'and how it began' is it because someone added the link as their fave so they can visit the fic more quickly and that's how it added up to so much views or was it seriously enjoyable?. I gotta go study for my test tomorrow. Pray I do well n-n. Stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14:No you hang up

**Helga X Arnold: No you hang up.**

November 2000

"Come on man, we gotta have this project finished by today!." Gerald urged his best friend who was on the phone.

"Ok just a sec. Gerald." He told him. "Ok so we'll meet up at the bookstore tomorrow after school?. Great. Well I gotta go now and finish working on my project. Are you done with yours yet?."

Gerald rolls his eyes.

"Yeah we're almost done."

"Helga! You've been on the phone for over an hour now!." Phoebe commanded.

"Alright! Alright!." Helga got off from the bed and paced around Phoebe's room. "Ok ice-cream, I gotta go now."

'Oh boy!.' Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Ok Pinkbow, I'll see you tomorrow." Arnold told her coyly.

"Bye."

"Bye."

They wait for a couple of seconds.

"Why aren't you hanging up?." Helga giggled.

"You hang up first." Arnold told her.

"No, you hang up." Helga insisted.

"No you hang up."

"No you hang up."

"We're never gonna see the end of this." Gerald got up.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and walked towards her best friend.

"No you hang up!." Helga was still on it.

They both grabbed the phones from their friends.

"No, I'll hang up!." Phoebe and Gerald said simultaneously on the phone and hung up.

They both paused suddenly realizing.

"Party pooper." Helga muttered crossing her arms at her.

"Grab the research papers, now!." She ordered.

He smiled and shrugged as he looked at the phone in his hand.

"Party pooper." Arnold mumbled.

"I heard that." He told him. "You've been hanging out with Pataki for too long. Now go print our paper."

**(MUSIC:SHAYNE WARD-NO YOU HANG UP)**

**Author's note: I got the idea from this song ;p oh well, I know we've so much of them. But just to add a little 'variety' I squeezed in a recently dating Helga and Arnold. Hence the timeline at the beginning of the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15:Younger boys I

**Rhonda: Younger boys (I)**

She could be a queen and be even more 'boss' than queen Victoria herself. Maybe she could've established an era of her own complete with fashion, talk and etiquette, but since this was the 21th century and rights like the freedom of thought, speech and way of living were dominant … maybe that couldn't be possible.  
She could've earned the nickname 'queen' if it wasn't for a certain tomboyish blonde who kept calling her 'princess' instead.

What made rows of boys come up to her to ask her for the upcoming Senior prom was her beauty … that was it. And maybe the strong personality she had and the sick competition between the jocks to see who could turn her into a soft little kitten instead of the raging lioness she was.

But she was too smart for that, she was sick of good looking, rich and popular people anyway. She loved being one, but she just liked her humble, simple friends. The kids she hung out with since pre-school … maybe that's what her father wanted her to realize when he put her in a public school.

Tonight, however, she wasn't that queen.

She was more like a young princess being stood up by her prince at a royal ball.

"Is he here yet?." Nadine asked as she walked over to Rhonda holding Peapod's arm.

"No." Rhonda shook her head.

"I doubt he's coming." Helga didn't mean to scoff, but it just came out like that.

The gang gathered up around her.

"Maybe he's running a little late." Arnold tried to reassure her.

She gave him a weak smile.  
She hoped he was right. But then again, after last night's fght, she had her doubts.

"Hey Ronnie got a date to the prom yet?." One of those jocks blocked her way as she headed towards her locker.

"No Greg. And it's not that I'm being snobby or anything, I'm just being modern." She mockingly grinned at him and pushed him aside. "Oh and don't ever call me Ronnie again. Otherwise you'll have to find new nicknames for my bodyguards."

"Enjoy boasting about your riches princess. I'm sure next year everyone's gonna enjoy listening about how easily daddy dearest pays for your college fees while everyone toils to pay their own." Helga sneered as Rhonda reached her friends who were waiting for her by her locker.

"Shut up Helga. Why don't you go make out with your boyfriend somewhere in the janitor's closet?. Oh wait, you don't have one."

Helga just scowled at her, despite her secret liking of their little 'pep talks'.

"Oh come on Rhonda, you can't just turn down every guy who asks you out. There's less than a week for the prom and you still don't have a date, let alone a dress. Are you planning on going?." Nadine whined.

"Of course I am. But maybe I'll go on my own this year."

Nadine sighed, "Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you."

Rhonda chuckled and put her arm over her best friend's shoulders. "Don't worry about me, wanna go dress hunting after school?."

"You mean you'd let me choose your dress for you this time?."Nadine's face brightened.

Rhonda nodded with a smile and Nadine hugged her tightly whilst jumping up and down excitedly.

Actually there was someone on her mind … someone unusual.

"His name's Kenny and he's in my biology class. He's still single, more of a loner and he lives with his mom." Timberly dished out to Rhonda.

"What happened to his dad?."

"Walked out on them when he was ten. His mom's been suffering from cancer and he's been supporting her on his own."

"He must have it tough." Rhonda muttered as she laid her chin on her arms.

She and Timberly were at the park that September evening, eating ice cream and talking about Kenny. He was this cute kid working at Slausen's that caught Rhonda's eyes while she was on a date with some jock.

"You sure you like him?. I mean there are a lot of hot guys your age who are head over heels for you and you choose a 10th grader kid who has it tough. I thought you liked guys with class and money ... and around your age. I honestly thought you preferred older guys to your age!." Timberly bluntly told her. She was already sixteen but she was still that little girl who'd speak her mind, without any intention of hurting people anyway.

There was something about that kid, something about his dark eye bags that made his large caramel brown eyes bigger, his short chestnut hair and creamy complexion. But she knew that those weren't the only things she liked about him.  
It was that anger in his eyes, it seems that they were calling out for love and understanding … for answers. But answers to what?.

Rhonda smiled with half lidded eyes as she gazed up at the night sky. "Timberly, nothing should get in love's way. Not age, not distance, not looks … you can fall in love with anyone no matter how old they are. Just as long as they're good to you, and it doesn't border pedophilia." She turned to Timberly and gave her a wink.

Those two weren't really close to each other. But Timberly admired Rhonda, especially after she helped her through her fashion dilemmas when she was in junior high.  
Timberly hoped Rhonda could help her with getting with Sid since she was his ex and old friend, but her on and off crush on the kid usually occurred during the times when he was already taken but Rhonda couldn't help her. Sid could only see Timberly as his friend's little sister, and this year he was with Rachel.

"Woah, love's that complicated huh?." Timberly asked.

Rhonda chuckled and got up patting the grass from the back of her jeans, "You have no idea. Well I gotta go now Timmy, see ya."

"Bye."

"Lance pick me up at Slausen's in half an hour ok?." Rhonda instructed her driver on the phone as she walked over to Slausen's. Sure she just had ice cream with Timberly but she wasn't there for the ice cream she wanted to see her eye candy one more time before they close up for the day.  
Rhonda could see him the next day in school … but still, you just can't have enough of a good thing.

She checked her reflection on the glass door before going in, she didn't dress as the rich yuppie girl everyone was used to.  
This time, she chose to wear a simple white shirt that had a red heart on it, her old pair of black jeans and her red sneakers.

There he was, standing at the counter gazing pointlessly outside the huge glass windows of the ice cream parlor while some girls where flirting with one of his colleagues.  
She remembers seeing some of them flirt with him when she first came, but they've probably given up seeing that he didn't even give a damn whether girls talked to him or not. She chuckled inwardly, _'more for me.'_ But then slowly realized something .'What is he's gay?.' She shook the idea off. 'Na, Timberly would've told me.'

"Can I help you?." He asked rather monotonously tilting his head backwards a bit.

_'What a snob!.'_ She thought to herself. _'But that look is kinda sexy!.'_

"Uh yeah, I'll have a cherry smoothie please."

"Anything else?."

"No that'll be all." She batted her eyes at him.

He just turned around and rolled his eyes as he made her smoothie.

_'Ok Ronnie start a conversation with him!.' _

"Uh, you look familiar. Do you go to PHS 118?." She asked.

He looked at her.

She was ecstatically jumping up and down in her heart, _'I actually got his attention!.' _

"Uh yeah." He placed her smoothie on the counter. "You go there?." He asked.

_'Duh!, sheesh! doesn't he know who I am?. I guess I look different in casual clothing.'_

"Ya, I'm Rhonda Lloyd." She pointed to herself with her hand over her collarbone.

"Oh." His nose almost wrinkled. "You're that popular rich girl."

_'He knows me!. Wait, what's that look on his face?.'_

"What's up with that look?." She crossed her arms.

"What look?."

"Look at your reflection." She pointed at the glass fridge behind him.

"Oh." He examined his reflection then turned back to her. "That's my usual look." He shrugged. "That'll be $5.99."

At that moment she just wanted to punch the snot out of him, 'Was he mocking me?.'

She just slams the money on the counter, grabs her smoothie and storms out of the parlor.

"Snob." He scoffed.

She stopped in her tracks, "Ugh! Way to go Rhonda!." She did a face palm.

Her limo had arrived and she got in.

"I've got to make him like me. But how?."

**(MUSIC:AVRIL LAVIGNE-I'M WITH YOU)**

**Author's Note: Yeah younger boys, I've had a crush on a few but I wouldn't date them. But sometimes in their sick little world, some of them have these competitions among each other to see who can charm older women … at least that's what I heard. My mom's older than my dad, they're ok with each other but there are downs sometimes, cuz girls 'minds' normally mature earlier than guys (but thanks to Disney glamorizing stupid girls more we got stupider girls) **ing fantastic. Any of you with siblings, show them the good 'ol shows we grew up with. Stay tuned for part (II), I'm still not sure where it's exactly going so you'll have to wait till a after a couple of extra chaps. To get part II. Toodles.**


	16. Chapter16Look where those 3 words got us

**Phil, Pookie: Look where those three words got us****.**

**September 1999.**

"So … you two are together now huh Shortman?." Grandpa Phil asked his 7th grader grandson rather nervously as he sat on his armchair.

"Yeah." Arnold replied shyly.

"How long?."

"Since July."

"Ok well, you two be good to each other." His voice was void of any enthusiasm.

Arnold gave him one of those innocent smiles and left.

Grandpa found out about them when he caught them almost kissing that night outside the boarding house doorstep, it wasn't that he disapproved of their relationship heck he always knew it would happen. The problem was that Stella and Miles would be leaving to another state in a couple of months, they still hadn't told Arnold about it. The news came so fast and his budding romance with the former school bully (still toughy) made it harder for them to break to him the news of their re-location … Their little son would be torn between choosing his parents and his new girlfriend.

"I guess history repeats itself in a different kind of way." He sighed to himself as he grabbed one of his photo albums and opened it to a picture of his old school picture. "I just hope it repeats itself for the better."

**1926.**

"Alright Gertie what was so secretive that I had to meet you in the evening in private for?." A nine year old Phil asked a nine year old Gertie rather annoyingly as he saw her waiting for him near the apple farm that her father owned.

She looked down to the ground shyly and took out her hand from behind her. "Here." She almost squeaked.

He was surprised, it was his baseball. The one that fell in that mean old lady's backyard. He thought he was never going to be able to get it back!.

"Gertie! How'd you get it back?." He asked surprised.

"That lady's not so mean after all. She just hates little boys." Gertie shrugged.

"Oh." He wasn't amused. But his expression softened as he looked at her and smiled. "Gertie, why'd you this? Why'd you get my ball back?." He asked curiously.

"Uh … I don't know! maybe …" he rubbed her arm nervously. "Maybe it's because … Oh you looked so pathetic sulking there in school all day because you had your precious baseball taken from you ok! And when you're down it gets really boring because I have no one to pick on!." She burst at him.

Phil just narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatever you say Gertie. Thanks for getting my ball back."

Gertie started to walk away and he did the same.

"Hey chin-boy?." She muttered as she paused.

He stopped and looked back at her waiting for her to continue.

"Do I … do you hate it? I mean, does it bother you when I … pick on you like that?." she asked, her back was still at him.

"Well …" he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "It kind of, yeah. Sometimes it gets really annoying." He explained expecting her to turn around and point a finger at him and say: Ha! That's what I wanted to hear!' and laugh as she walked away.

But she didn't. Instead, she just simply let out a quiet "Oh." And continued to walk away.

He suddenly remembered something, something his grandfather had told him when he complained to him once about Gertie.

"Gertie?."

She stopped and turned to face him.

"Why do you tease me? I mean, I've been noticing that you've been only teasing me in particular. Did I do something to make you hate me so much?."

She balled her fists and looked down, thankful that it was pretty dark for him to make out how red her face was getting.

"My grandfather once told me something about how when someone teases you … they kind of secretly admire you deep down."

She balled her fists even harder, her eyes still on the ground. "What's your point?." She almost hissed startling him.

"Well .. " He tried to explain but then sighed. "forget it." What's the point? She was only going to mock him anyway.

"Phil. Do you hate me?." She suddenly asked.

Did he hear her right? Why was she being soft all of a sudden?.

"Uh … No, you bother me but … I don't think I hate you." He started to realize.

She gave him a weak smile and, "Phil, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?."

She slowly walked towards him, her heart beat wildly as she secretly prayed she wouldn't regret this.  
She licked her lips, took a deep breath and gave him a kiss on the cheek that caught him off guard and ran away. "And don't ever tell anyone about this ever! You hear me? Or I'll return your stupid baseball to that old lady and you'll never see it again!." She shouted back and continued her 'exit' leaving him dumbfounded as he simply placed his hand on the part where she kissed him.

"What just happened?." He asked himself still confused.

Someone was hiding behind the warehouse of the apple farm watching the whole thing.

"What a sucker." She tried to stop herself from laughing out loud at her twin brother's denseness.

Three years later they were finally together, he finally realized her 'torturous' love for him was just a little, you know it, Façade. He couldn't blame her, her father was one of those blowhards who had to toughen her up since he's always wanted a son but since she came instead a tomboy could do. Her mother had passed away when she was little so she hadn't really understood the concept of 'real love'. How could she anyway? Since her father was especially hated by everyone who worked for him or known him.

_Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil …_ are the words she used to chant herself to sleep with almost every night since she'd known him. He was a bona fide happy person, all cheery and smiley. He was rather good looking too. What more could a girl ask for?.  
She wanted a piece of his joy, unfortunately it didn't come in a different package so she had to take him if she wanted his joy.

Now he was hers but not for long, the great depression loomed its dark shadow over their lives and though her father's business was still afloat Phil's family weren't doing so well. He left school, went to work but soon work became scarce and people moved to the big city to find jobs. Phil wasn't an exception.  
He remembers the painful moment, her tears wet her face, cheeks burning red.

"How could you leave me like this?." she sounded accusing.

It may have sounded selfish but he understood why she felt like that. Her only source of joy in this world was going to abandon her, just like her mother. Both of them being forced though.

"It's for my family." Was all he could reason.

"You can work for my dad, that way we can still be with each other." She held his hand her eyes pleading.

Rumors had it that her father's business was going down, she didn't know it. He didn't want her to know.

"Gertie." He sadly muttered. "There's something you need to know."

And with that he left, not without a little kiss from her of course. They parted ways never to see each other till after the second world war. He smiled as he looked at their wedding picture. Their love was something special, _she_ was something special and after so many near-death experiences she's learned to live life to its fullest. Which explains her knowledge of various cultures and techniques but that's another story.

As for now, he thought that it's better if Arnold and the girl with the pink bow and the one eyebrow (well not anymore) need to know the truth. This could possible make their 'separation' a bit easier for them and if Fate willed, they could be joined together again.

_Hmmm, maybe that's why he's taken a liking to that obnoxious little thing._

**(MUSIC:LADY ANTEBELLUM-ALL WE'D EVER NEED)**

**Author's note: Originally I just wanted to end this story with little Gertie kicking Phil in the nuts and walk off while Mitzy snickered in the shadows. But I learned the more you postpone a story the more ideas you get for it. Hope you enjoyed this one. *Sigh* How simple and sweet things were before, I love the '20's –'50's … things were sweet, uncrowded, simple … people really took it slow back then. Haha my friends tell me that sometimes I sound like an old woman who's lived through those times because I'd sound so nostalgic about them.**


	17. Chapter 17:Younger boys II

**CONNIE: I'm glad you enjoyed another one of my ficlets. Ok now that I've done you a favor and changed my format. How about you explain to me why you write in CAPS LOCK? That's your way of standing out?. **

**Riceface: Well sometimes I turn a oneshot to two parts (if it's pretty long) so it wouldn't get too boring and while a reader flips to another chapter their mind takes a little break to refresh as they read the next chap. **

**In this story's case I kinda needed it to self develop, I had the beginning and the ending but I didn't have the middle. So I had to fast forward a bit to avoid too much detail. **

**Rhonda: Younger boys II**

_'She likes you, you blockhead.'_ Timberly's words echoed in his head as he walked through the hallways of PHS 118.

_'Me? Why me? I'm a wreck! What on earth does a rich girl want from a guy like me? What's worse is that she's older, an older chick!.'_ He sighed in frustration as he tugged at his backpack and walked towards the main entrance, school was over for the week.

He just hoped he wouldn't run into her, not after what happened the other day. Unfortunately for him, there she was, she just came out of one the classes he was passing by. They just looked at each other briefly before she turned away with a 'humph!' and left him there feeling like it was his fault.

The boy's father walked out on him when he was only two and he's been taking care of his sick mother for the last six years of his life! What was he supposed to know about love and relationships when his heart was locked against it … or was it too scared to break?.

"What's wrong honey?." His mom asked on day while they had lunch.

She noticed her son's been sulking for about a week now. Something must be up.

He'd usually just shrug and tell her that he was a bit tired when he was really upset that he'd landed another free ticket to detention thanks to his constant fights with losers who'd tease him about his life. But he wasn't a bad boy, he was just … angry. Angry till she showed up in the picture.

Rhonda Wellinghton-Lloyd, he'd find himself smiling whenever he said her name in his head. He started noticing many things about her, like how powerful she is and how she just uses words instead of fists which are more than enough to send someone scurrying, her confidence, her beauty … and how despite seeming like a snobby, spoilt rich girl she can do good deeds to someone who needed it even though she didn't like talking about it.

He let out a sigh of defeat knowing that another 'nothing' followed by a shrug of the shoulder would only furthermore worry his mom. It's only going to worsen her condition.

"There's this girl …"

* * *

"So she straight right?." He asked his 'girl-friend' as they both walked in the park.

"Ya, whatever gave you the impression she wasn't?."

"Well for one she acts like a boy."

"Does she dress like a boy to you?." She asked.

"No."

"There!."

"But all those guys hit on her and she refuses to give them the time of day!."

Rhonda sighed, "Ok well promise you won't tell this to anyone?."

"Ok." He told her.

"Promise!." She threatened.

"Alright I promise! Geez! Do I look like someone who goes around gossiping about stuff that's none of my business?."

"I didn't mean that, I just … this stuff's like top secret and if any soul finds out she'll kill me."

He smirked. "She's that dangerous huh?."

"You better keep your eyes off her." She warned pointing a finger at his nose.

He smiled as he gently put her hand away, "Don't worry. One older chick is enough for me."  
Didn't that sound a little … off?.

Her features suddenly softened and she looked down.

"I-I didn't mean it like that Rhonda. I mean I really like you it's just …" he tried to reason.

"I understand." She muttered.

"I really like you." He gave her a soft smile and put his hand on her arm.

She smiled back.

Love feels so beautiful … he cursed at his father for almost ruining this whole experience for him.

"Ok, so what's the big secret?." He asked with renewed interest.

"Ok. I think she still likes the football headed kid." She whispered.

"You mean the one constantly hanging out with that farm girl?." He asked.

Rhonda chuckled, "how'd you know she was a farm girl?."

"She looks like one. You know the ones who try so hard to fit in and be one of us 'city people'." He shrugged. "I'm not saying there's something wrong with her style, but you can tell. I'm gonna guess the blonde one's really stubborn to admit her crush on that boy."

"And stupid." Rhonda rolled her eyes. "I mean I appreciate the fact that she's a strong girl with dignity but sometimes she doesn't make any sense that she seems just borderline stupid. Well I guess she'll be on her own this prom … again." She sighed.

He gulped. Prom, oh how he hated that word. He's done everything in his might to avoid going with Rhonda to pick a matching dress and suit for prom night next week.  
Kenny knew he can't avoid it for too long. He's been giving her excuses about his job and sick mother just so he wouldn't go 'prom' shopping with her.  
Fortunately for him, she understood his conditions at home and she was really patient with him.

But time's-a-wasting, and she can wait too long.

"Speaking of which," she started that dreadful question he was expecting. "when are you going to be able to make time for our 'prom shopping'? we've got less than a week left. I already got my dress ready, we'll just have to get a matching suit. We'll be the most outré couple!." She clasped her fingers excitedly.

_Outré indeed … well, this is it. _

"Ronnie." He started. "What if?." He sighed. "why are you so confident about 'us'?." He asked.

"What do you mean?." Her voice almost trembled expecting the worst to come.

"I … I really like you and all but, what'll people say when they see 'us'?."

Her expression began to harden. "Well they'll see a couple who, against all the odds, remained with each other despite everything!."

"Look, people have been talking-." He tried to get all defensive but he knew it was useless.

"So that's what you care about? What people say? What about me? Your girlfriend!." Her voice echoed against the tall buildings of their city to the point that even a few passer bys stopped to look at them.

He sighed in frustration, "Well we're not actually your 'typical' everyday high school couple."

She narrowed her eyes at him balling her fists hard her nails almost cut through her skin. "Fine! Forget about us!. I'm sorry I wasted my time!." She tried to stifle tears and stormed off.

"Rhonda." He followed her.

"Leave me alone!." She hissed and walked away.

He did what he was told. Cursing at himself.

* * *

"Any sign of him yet Rhonda?." Her best friend asked.

It was already prom night. Their most important night.  
The gang decided that for their last high school proms they'd pair up with each other. The single ones at least.

Nadine was with Peapod (always were anyway), Gerald with Phoebe, Sheena with Eugene, Stinky with Gloria and Harold with Helga since she was too stubborn to give 'ol football head a chance to ask her out to the dance so he ended up with Lila who was surprisingly single once he'd arrived.

Rhonda shook her head sadly. "He wouldn't reply to my emails. I told him his suit was ready if he changed his mind."

"Aw forget him Princess!." Helga bashed. "He's just a little, bratty boy who worries about what stupid people like him say!. If you like, you can have Harold." She points at Harold with her thumb who was already busy at the snacks table.

Phoebe nudges Helga.

"Ow! What gives Pheebs?."

"Na it's ok. I think I'll go home." Rhonda mutters and leaves.

Phoebe decides to follow her but is held back by Nadine who shakes her head giving a silent explanation that it's best to leave her alone.

"So Rhonda Lloyd doesn't want to shine tonight?." A familiar voice asks as she steps out to the school parking lot.

Her eyes widen at the sight of Kenny walking over to her, stepping out from one of the cars.

Kenny got closer. Taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I walked out on you like that." he held her hand in his. "Wanna dance?."

She gave him an innocent smile and they both went back inside the gym.

_Nothing should stand in love's way …_

**(MUSIC: ACCEPTANCE-DIFFERENT) **

**Author's note: I saw this awesome song while I was youtubing and I realized how much I missed it. I downloaded over 10 songs to day mostly from Acceptance and My favourite highway. Those guys are awesome. I think I'll put their songs for my upcoming chaps. In my other fic. 'Ninety two days of summer'. Also, I tried not to add too much detail, I just hope the part where I directly skipped to Rhonda and Kenny dating isn't that lousey. Most of ya'll kids are old enough tuh know what went on raht? yeah whatever that was some lame country accent.**

**Kennedy (aka Kenny) was inspired by this kid I liked back in the 8th grade. Huh, I still think about him sometimes and we haven't talked for the last 8 years. He was this kid who always got nto fights and hated girls till he found out about my crush on him, then he changed for the better. I just love Bad boys gone good!. **


	18. Chapter 18:Jealousy

**From the fic 'Ninety two days of summer'**

**[Again, for those of you who don't know. Cindy is an OC I made myself and she first appears on 'DREAM ON', I'll re-write that fic to another format soon]**

**Stinky****: Jealousy.**

He's never minded Cindy, he's actually liked her. He was actually glad that Sid and her were close friends because if it wasn't for Sid he wouldn't have met the coolest girl he's ever met.

But now, they're not friends anymore, she's his girlfriend now. Which means they'll be spending an extra amount of time together … no distractions allowed.

He wasn't like this when he dated Rhonda a couple years back, sure Rhonda wanted him everywhere with her. On her soirees, parties, her mother's charity activities ... Wilikers! They were only fourteen and she took him around like he was her fiancée!.

But then again, he's only got a month before she leaves back to Philadelphia. But he couldn't help but feel jealous, she's spending every minute of summer with his best friend!. He missed him so much.

"Hey Stinky." That blue eyed, semi-tomboy, girlfriend of his best friend came up to him.

"Oh, howdy! Cindy!." He greeted nervously. He was just wishing that she and Sid would break up!. He just prayed that he wasn't saying his thoughts out loud.

"Wanna go to the arcade?."

"Uh, sure. But where's Sid?."

"He's helping his mom with some chores. He's going to be here in a few minutes."

"Oh well." He scratched the back of his neck. "I wouldn't want to be intruding on your little date."

"Nonsense Stinky, besides ever Sid and I started dating you two have been spending less time with each other. I wouldn't want to look like that girlfriend who took away your best friend from you."

_The irony …_

"So what do you say?." She asked.

He calmed down and gave her a smile. '_I knew I've always liked this girl.'_ "Sure, why not?." He shrugged.

"So how's it been Stinky? Met anyone lately?." She asked as they both started walking towards the arcade.

"Na, but I ain't worried 'bout that. Pa says I got my whole life ahead of me, might as well live it and worry about relationships when the time comes."

"That's what Mama Wanda tells me."

… _Yup, Sid was right. She certainly is a one of a kind gal. I knew I've always liked her._


	19. Chapter 19:Battered

**Lila: Battered.**

She sat in the dark living room dimly lit by the streetlights seeping in through the window of her broken apartment. He hadn't paid the bills and he's nowhere to be seen. Let alone known about his whereabouts … he'd probably burst in somewhere around 2am reeking of alcohol and ash.

She laid her head on the couch, tears started falling from her eyes as she reminisced the days when he wasn't a … monster. Where did they go wrong? How did things change?.

She looked up at the clock, there was going to be a reunion at the 'Bermans' tomorrow. Oh how she hated these reunions.

She gets up and heads to the bathroom to wash her face. He hated it when he saw that she was crying. She looked at herself in the mirror, he'd usually hit just her body but on 'dark nights' like these he'd strike her face.

Lila Sawyer, that little Ms. Perfect who made the other girls' hearts burn with jealousy wherever she went … who would be jealous of her now?. Her body was battered, her husband was a violent, useless drunk.

She inspects the bruises on her face, a little foundation can cover them. Thank goodness they weren't as purple as the last ones he gave her, her puffed lip can be blamed on an avocado allergy …. That was it.

Make up was getting expensive and thanks to her job as a makeup saleslady she can still put on makeup during her shift before going to the reunion party.

A certain blonde flashed in her mind … somehow the only she could associate with him was 'love' … that's what he was, and that's what he had for her for so many years … true love … for her.  
Till he fell in love with another blonde … and they lasted forever. What she couldn't understand was that how did he manage to continue with her despite her difficult personality, she wasn't as difficult as the blonde girl but he still managed to love the latter longer.

A tear slid down her cheek, guilt washed over her as she remembered how much she enjoyed playing with the boy's feelings. All that because he had turned down 'Little Ms. Perfect', the pretty country girl _no-one_ thought of turning down. And when he wanted her back … it was time for her to play.

_'Look where it got you now, you sleazebag!.'_ She thought her own reflection nagged at her.

* * *

"No!." A twelve year old Lila wakes up in cold sweat, she looks around her room and rushes to her vanity to find no bruise marks, no wrinkles, no dark circles.

"It was all a dream." She sighed in relief but then remembered Arnold.

It was the first day of junior high, she could still make things right. She still had that little crush on him that she was careful not to show just to keep him longing for her.

She finally reached PHS 118 and found a large group of her old friends and classmates gathered around something. Lila decides to check it out.

"Wilikers! Arnold and Helga! I sure never saw that one comin' Sid." The tall lanky country boy scratched his head.

"Boy howdy!." Sid laughed. "I never imagines Helga would ever fall in love!."

"What's going on?." Lila asked.

"Oh howdy Ms. Lila! We were just talkin' 'bout the gangs new couple." Stinky moved away to show her a blonde couple standing in the midst of their friends, talking to them.  
They were awkwardly holding hands … it seemed that he was doing most of the holding. But there seemed to be something different in the blonde girl's face … like it was brightened by the love she finally had.

At that moment she felt her insides shatter … 'No! no! no! …'

_Maybe I can still make up for those horrible things I've done …_

**(MUSIC:TAMIA-STRANGER IN MY HOUSE)**

**Author's note: Ya-huh … I got this idea when I saw a comment on youtube for the episode 'Cheese festival' say 'Lila's gonna marry an abusive guy' so I figured, that's possible if she doesn't change for the better and stop being a tease. There you have it. Thank God it was just a dream though .. I hate her, but I'd hate to see her abused.**


	20. Chapter 20:April fool's dance aftermath

**April fool's dance Aftermath.**

The dance was finally over and everyone was going back home.

"Pretty crazy night huh Helga?." Arnold tittered as he wringed his wet suit jacket.

Helga just looked at him surprised how his dark side can wear off so fast. "Uh yeah." She laughed nervously. "Sorry I dragged you around like that." she apologized as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Come on. I'll walk you home." He gave her an innocent smile and took her hand in his.

She just blinked twice in surprise before pulling her hand away. "Alright but don't push it Arnaldo! I know how to walk."

Arnold gives her a cool look as she walks ahead of him. "Whatever you say Helga."

Meanwhile, Curly bids Rhonda goodbye … in a special way.

"Goodbye my fair lady." He kissed her hand.

"Ugh! Whatever Curly. You do clearly know that I only danced with you because I didn't want you to pull a sorry drama like the last time I dumped you." She lowered herself down to his height and pointed her finger at his chest. "Now if you would excuse me, my chauffeur is waiting outside and I need to get back home soon and get dried before I catch a … ah … ah.. ACHOO!."

"Bless you my princess." He handed her his handkerchief.

"Thanks." She sniffed as she took it.

Sid and Stinky were telling Lorenzo about their little prank to which he laughed but was interrupted when Lila patted him on the shoulder. The moment he turned to her he felt his face get smacked real hard.

"That was for an ever so rudely pushing me to the pool without my permission!." Her face was as fiery as her red hair and she walked away still dripping wet.

Brainy was leaving with the other when Principal Wartz holds him back. "Now where do you think you're going young man." He wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Come by to my office first thing in the morning so we can discuss your detention for pushing a school staff member, i.e. me, to the pool. Have a good night son."

"You were an awesome dancer Patty." Harold complimented as he walked out the YMCA gym with Patty.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." She complimented back. "Where'd you learn to dance like that anyway?."

" … my mom. You see she loves dancing and all."

Eugene was the last one to leave the gym, walking proudly with everyone cheering him on till …

"Woah!." He stumbles on the main entrance stairs. "I'm ok."

**Author's Note: Yup, a little something I just thought up, a little nonsense scribbling I wanted to try. Just celebrating the end of my long months of depression and renewed writing inspiration.**


	21. Chapter 21:Older boys

**Author's Note: Ok so this is sort of like a spoof of the As Told By Binger episode "Fast reputation." I'm sure most of us had a crush on older boys back in our high school days, I know I did.**

**Timberly: Older Boys.**

**November 2003.**

"Crash a tenth grader's party?." Timberly's friend Tonya asked incredulously.

"Shh!." She hushed her and rushed to her bedroom door to check if someone was around. "Yeah, I heard my brother Gerald talking on the phone with his friend Arnold about this huge party one of their friends was having. And I wanna go there."

"Ooh! An official high school party! I wanna see them hot Sophomore boys, especially your brother." Timmy's other friend Letoya told her.

"Ew." Timberly scoffed.

"So who you do you wanna go see there Timberly?." Tonya asked.

"Sid." She sighed.

"That boy with the weird nose?." Letoya wrinkled her nose.

"Ya he's cute. Plus he and his girlfriend just broke and that means he's on the rebound, making it more easier for me to get him to like me."

"Girl. I still can't believe you still ain't over him yet. It's been seven years already Timmy!."

"Tonya's right. And if you still like them older boys why don't you go for Arnold? Or that Asian boy, Park. Or your brother?. Ok now that sounded wrong."

"Well Arnold used me once just to get closer to Lila and Park's not really my type and Sid … well, he is kinda hot. I keep having this on and off crush on him but lately he's been rocking this really hot emo look that just made me go head over heels for him!." She squealed.

"Uh-huh." Tonya said with crossed arms and half-lidded eyes. "And how are you going to be able to go to the party without Gerald recognizing you?."

"I've already taken care of that." Timberly goes to her closet and takes out a paper bag from which she retrieves three wigs from it. "Who wants the blonde wig?."

* * *

"Ok Girls, you know the drill, if anyone asks, we're 9th graders. You don't know my brother, we're from another school and we heard about this party from a couple of boys when we were at Slausen's. And we use our fake names at all times. Got it?."

Tonya and Letoya nod.

"Ok let's check if we can remember them one more time. I'm Kimmy. You're …"

"LeShawna."

"Tania. I don't get it Timberl- I mean Kimmy! My name still sounds the same."

"No it doesn't, it's got and 'a' instead of an 'o'." Letoya corrected her.

"Ok come on! let's go inside!. And if any of you see Sid just gimme a nudge and don't mention his name."

They all nodded in agreement and entered the party which was in the backyard.

"Wow look at all those Sophomores!." Letoya exclaimed.

"You purty ladies wanna join us?. The water's warm." Timberly recognized the long nosed, lanky country boy swimming in the hot-tub with Harold and Curly.

Timberly's hopes went up as she scanned the hot tub for her dream but unfortunately couldn't find him.

"Let's go." She mumbles and Tonya struggles to pull away a giggling Letoya.

"Maybe he didn't come here after all." Tonya ate some chips as they stood by the snack table. "I mean, you did say he just broke up with his girlfriend."

Timberly sighed, "Maybe you're right. Where's Letoya?."

"Dancing with your bro. over there."Tonya pointed to an ecstatic Letoya dancing with Gerald till Phoebe comes in pulls him away.

"Call her over, we gotta get home before Gerald does."

And with that they leave the party.

"Oh no!." Timberly starts frantically searching her pockets.

"What's wrong?." Letoya asks.

"I think I dropped my cell phone by the snack table. I'll be right back." Timberly enters the party again. She finds her pink cell phone on the ground and also finds something else.

There he was! Sid! He was just sipping on some punch as he looked aimlessly at the dancing crowd. The moon glow illuminating him.

He senses someone staring at him and turns to find Timberly (in a long brown wig) standing a few inches away from him.

"Can I help you?." He asks.

"Uh .. umm, you're really cute and hot! And …" she loses control of her mouth.

The shocked look on his face wears off and is replaced with a sly smile as he takes her hand and leads her to an empty spot.

Timberly leans in thinking he wanted to give her a kiss.

"So that's why you snuck to this party Timberly?." He smiled and gently took off her wig.

"How'd you know it was me?." She asked surprised.

"You've only stalked me for over a year after Rhonda and I broke up." He shrugged as he chuckled. "Look, Timberly

"So that means?." She looked down sadly.

"There are many guys your age who are suitable for you." He helped put on her wig for her. "I'm sorry I can't feel the same way about you."

"It's not your fault." Timberly shook her head sadly.

"Now go along. It's a school night."

She giggled. "Sid, could you not tell this to Gerald?. Please?."

"Only if you promise me you wouldn't do this again."

She nodded. "I promise."

"And one more thing." He added.

"What is it?."

"Never let a guy drag you to an empty corner, whether at a party or anywhere else. Tell him you feel safer when there are people around. Got it?."

She nodded again. "Got it. Bye Sid."

"Bye."

"I hope that keeps her off your back man." Gerald came from behind him as soon as Timberly left. "Man I can't believe she thought she can fool me with that ridiculous wig!."

Sid just chuckled and they both walk away.

**Author's Note: Yeah I'm a sucker for Sid … **


	22. Chapter 22:Dark secrets of a scared

**Olga: Dark secrets of a scared perfectionist's soul.**

"Whatever _Bob_." Her eleven year old sister got up from the dinner table. "I'm going outside!." She informed, like anyone would care.

Helga put on her coat and left the house slamming the door behind her.

"Hey Hey! Careful with that door Olga!." He called out.

"It's Helga." The twenty one year old muttered.

Bob shot her a surprised look. "Oh, ok. Sorry Olga it's just that-." he picked up his plate and an already asleep Miriam's plate and walked towards the sink. "That was a great dinner you cooked up Olga." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked at his watch. "Will you look at that! it's time for The Wheel." And he walks over to his trophy room … crammed full of _her _trophies.

Olga had just graduated college last week. An honor student of course, but then it dawned on her … how was her 7th grader little sister doing in school? Was she good as she was when she was in high school?.

She decides to go up to Helga's room and check, she knew the little devil was probably hanging out with her boyfriend, he was her only escape from this madhouse. Dim light seeps into the dark room which is gone when she turns the lights on. Olga opens up one of the drawers to find at least three blue ribbons with the words 'First Place' written in bold gold letters on each one. She also finds pictures of her with her elementary school principal, Mr. Wartz, The wonderful Mr. Simmons and another teacher she couldn't recognize.

"Oh Helga." She covered her hand with her mouth as tears startled to well up in her eyes as she saw a golden trophy over the study table.

It was for winning the interschool poetry competition. Olga somehow doubted Bob and Miriam knew. An ugly feeling of regret started to grab at her stomach which was too painful she had to sit down on the edge of her little sister's bed and she started to cry.

That regret that was eating at her was a reminder of all the years she had been 'indirectly' unfair to the youngest member of the Pataki family. Ever since Helga was around Olga had done her best to stay in her parents' eyes fearing that with the little toddler, all of Bob and Miriam's attention will be averted to Helga instead of her. She wasn't going to let that happen, she just couldn't live without her parents attention on her … especially Bob's. She already saw what happened to Miriam … she didn't want to be neglected .

But that came with a price, the little one would have to suffer the most painful of all miseries … to suffer emotionally, to live with the hunger for her parents' love for her. And as a result Olga felt she was obliged to make it up for Helga by trying to be close to her, to give her the love that Bob and Miriam never gave Helga. She was also jealous of her, that little girl lived a carefree life, she could care less what people thought of her, she was comfortable in her own skin. That's more than what she could say about herself. Helga was driven by passion while she, she was driven by fear.

"This needs to end now!." She hit her lap with her fists and she got up, grabbed the ribbons, pictures and trophy and headed downstairs.

Big bob was holding a can of yahoo soda in his hand with the remote control in the other across his trophy room was the kitchen where Miriam moped on the kitchen table.

Olga decided to enroll her in an Alcohol Anonymous program first thing in the morning as for Bob …

"Daddy."

"Not now Olga, I'm watching the wheel." His eyes were still fixed on the TV.

Olga blocked the TV with her body.

"Hey Olga what's goin' on? and what are you doin' holding your trophies and ribbons? Put them back on the shelves."

"These aren't mine daddy. They're Helga's."

At that moment he wasn't sure if he was having another heart attack or it was plain shock. Everything went quiet as he looked at his eldest daughter and noticed that there was something burning in her eyes that he's only seen in the young one's eyes.

**(MUSIC:JAMES MORRISON-PLEASE DON'T STOP THE RAIN)**

**Author's Note: So this has been circulating on my mind for a while. I dunno if anyone noticed but I'm pretty sure this is why Olga always stole the lights from Helga. I mean the girl's an insecure perfectionist, how can a girl with her smarts be oblivious to the sad state of her family? Unless she was good at denying it. I don't believe she's an evil person (though I still think Lila is one) as most people perceive her to be, she's just scared she'll end up like her mother who as you all can recall was as successful and lively as Olga when she was her age.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, plus I thought of adding a little James Morrison thanks to my friend 'indirectly' reminding me of him when she asked me about a song she heard on the radio which turned out to be his. **


	23. Chapter 23:Blind compensation

**Eugene, Sheena: Blind compensation.**

**From my latest fic, 'Abuse.'**

**February 2001.**

"Here you go my sweet." Curly interrupted Rhonda who was standing by her locker talking to her friends and handed her a large bouquet of flowers and a big box of heart shaped chocolates.

"See you two lovebirds around." Helga jeered as she and the girls left them on their own.

Rhonda just shot her a dark look before Curly turned her attention back to him.

"I can't wait for the valentine's day dance tonight my darling." She could see him batting his eyes at her through his spectacles.

"So do I." she tittered as she hooked her arm around his and walked with him back to class.

"So Sheena." Lila started, she and the girls were at the cafeteria sitting on their usual table. "Heard anything from your secret admirer lately?. "

The taller girl blushed. "Well-."

"Did he ask you to the dance?." Phoebe asked.

"Did you ask_ him_ to the dance?." Rhonda asked.

"He asked me." She shyly rubbed her left arm.

The girls squealed (minus Helga of course) causing all heads to turn to them. They just quietly giggled when everyone resumed their business.

"So we'll finally be able to meet him." Phoebe squeaked.

"Gosh Sheena I can't wait to meet him just ever so much." Lila clasped her fingers together."

"Me neither." Sheena smiled dreamily.

"They're talking about me, I mean Allan." Eugene nervously told the boys who were sitting on a different table.

"Relax man. I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off." Gerald reassured as he took a bit out of his sandwich.

"Gerald's raht Eu-gene." The lanky country boy added. "'sides, yer a good acter. I'm sure she won't notice."

"I really hope so."

For the last couple of months Eugene posed as a secret admirer to Sheena because he felt guilty that he unintentionally hurt her feelings when he told her that he just wasn't able to return her feelings of love for him … she was really broken even though she chose to hide it most of the time.  
So Curly came up with the idea that he pretend to be a secret admirer from outside of PHS 118 after reading a passionate article she wrote about saving the environment in the school newspaper. It was also Curly's idea that 'Allan' should be blind so that he could have a good explanation as to why he left PS 118 a year ago.

"Plus you could wear shades to the dance and no one will ever suspect you." Curly explained.

"You're one illusionist my man." Gerald remarked.

"By the way Stinky, who are you taking to the dance?." Harold asked.

"Ya won't believe it fellas, but I just felt this urge to ask Helga G. Pataki to the dance and she actually agreed! I didn't have to wait days for her. She just said yes, then and there."

"Woah!." Sid exclaimed. "Helga?."

"Isn't she dating Arnold?." Harold asked.

"Is it possible?." Lorenzo asked. "I mean he's already been gone for over a year now."

"They broke up. On good terms that is." Gerald clarified.

"So I'm not a home wrecker then." Stinky announced proudly.

"Uh-huh." Park sarcastically agreed at Stinky's silliness. "Ok. So let's not forget, we all pretend like we don't know Eugene er Allan at the dance tonight." He reminded. "Especially you Harold."

"Hey! I'm not Rhonda Lloyd you know. Ow!." Curly pinched Harold's big arm.

"Nobody makes fun of my Rhonda." He told him.

Sid looked over at the girls' table, specifically at Rhonda. She noticed and looked back at him as if she was apologizing before turning back to her friends.

Everyone knew Rhonda could never love Curly but since the boy was a ticking time bomb of madness they'd rather let him have his way for a while … till they find a way to be together. Fortunately no one knew about their secret admiration for each other, they weren't doing anything together anyway … at least not yet. And that's what worried him.

* * *

"Good boy." Harold cuddled the dog they borrowed from a special needs pet store that Harold worked in last summer. Of course he had to lie to the owner that they were making a short documentary on Animals that help people with special needs.

"Ok. I gotta go pick up Pheebs now." Gerald looked at his watch.

"Me too. Good luck Eugene." The rest of the boys left.

"But guys! you can't leave me with this dog on my own. What if something happens to me … or him." He acknowledged how much of a jinx he could be.

"That's ok Eugene." Sid stayed behind and patted the dog. "My date's gonna show up to the dance with her friends so I can stay behind and give you a hand."

"Thanks Sid. I really appreciate it." The redhead smiled.

Sid smiled back and went back to patting the dog.

"Hey Sid?." Eugene's facial expression hanged to a worried one.

Sid noticed. "Don't worry Eugene. I doubt she'll recognize you in black hair and shades." He misunderstood.

Eugene wanted to actually confront him about those secret love looks he and Rhonda would occasionally give each other when they thought no one was looking … but he figured since no one else noticed … it'll probably go away. It's not like they were really cheating or something.

"Good." Eugene let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

"Is he here yet?." Lila took a break from her dancing to ask Sheena. It's been almost forty minutes since the dance started but her secret admirer hadn't shown up yet.

"Did he come?." Phoebe rushed to the two girls followed by Helga, Rhonda and Nadine.

Sheena shook her head.

"Well you said he was blind." Helga joked but got a bunch of dark looks at her instead. "Sorry." She shrugged.

"Don't worry Sheena. I'm sure he'll come. Maybe he got a little busy with something." Nadine tried to reassure her.

Rhonda was staring at Sid who was dancing with his date … but his eyes were on her.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She told them and left the gym.

Sid excused himself from his date and secretly followed Rhonda.

"Hey." She smiled when she saw him in the slightly dark hallway dimly lit by the seeping moonlight.

"Hey." He quietly replied and they stood there and looked into each other's eyes smiling.

"Sheena I think that's him!." Lila grabbed her tall friends arm.

Everybody stopped dancing as a boy with a guide dog entered the gym wearing a bowler hat. Sheena's eyes widen with joy but her body stiffens with fear as he gets closer to her with someone guiding him.

**A few minutes later.**

"Wow that Eugene. He sure is an awesome actor." Curly remarked.

"You said it my man." Gerald folded his arms and nodded his head. Phoebe was busy with the girls staring at Sheena and her 'date' and remarking on him.

"Gee my Rhonda does seem to be taking quite a while at the bathroom." Curly said.

"You might wanna check the hallways." A couple of girls smirked at him.

He recognized them as the 10th graders who hated Rhonda because she got more attention from the quarterbacks of their class than they did. Curly was worried about what they meant, he knew it couldn't be good.

"Sid, we shouldn't-." Rhonda pulled her hand away from his before their lips touched.

Sid just sighed and took off his cap to brush through his hair. "I really wish it was different." He told her.

Rhonda's eyes widen and Sid follows her gaze behind him to find Curly standing a couple of meters away staring at them. The colorful lights hitting on his figure through the open gym door.

**(MUSIC:KELIS-I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW)**

**Author's Note: Yea so this is like a prelude to my fic 'Abuse', about how Rhonda and Sid came to be. I also heard this song while I was watching 'Daria' remember that show? I'm not a big fan of her but I just love the plot and characters.**

**I won't wish you a happy v-day, I don't really do v-day … lol not after I realized what kind of a sick holiday it really was back in ancient Rome, google it and you'll see what I mean.**


	24. Chapter 24:Beautiful

**Helga: Beautiful.**

The boys stopped their chattering as they heard a distant sound of heels clacking against the concrete pedestrian walking which seemed to be heading towards them at Geraldfield.

Their anxious waiting for the big reveal showed itself to them in the form of a beautiful, tall blonde in a green dress standing in front of them, hands on her hips. She gave them a victorious stare as the rest of the girls stood behind her, giving the guys a smirk.

"H-Helga? … is that chu girl?." Gerald broke the silence.

"Darn right Tall hair boy." She spat.

Stinky whistled.

"Yup. That's her alright." Sid concluded.

"And this is to show you that with a little make-up, and I mean little, a little nice clothes here and there and voila! Any girl can be as pretty as Little Ms. Perfect and Ms. Rhonda Lloyd here." She pointed at them with her thumb."No pun intended Lila. You too princess."

"None taken." Lila chimed.

"Woah! look at you Helga!." Harold exclaimed, he was almost twenty but being with kids three years younger than him still made him that air headed oaf he always was … sometimes. "Boy if Arnold was here he'd go head over heels for you!."

The boys rolled their eyes and Gerald did a face palm. It's been close to three years since Football head left … but his last day in Hillwood has been pretty painful, especially for the blonde tomboy.

Helga's face softened but changed it to a scowl quickly. "Whatever." She muttered. "You just remember this bunch of shallow morons!." She pointed a warning index finger at them. "Some girls are just comfortable in their own skin and don't feel the need to hide their faces with tons of chemicals just to get attention and feel good about themselves!."

"I think they get it Helga." Rhonda gave her a dark look from behind her.

Helga just looked at the dumbfounded boys one last time giving them a pitiful look and walked away, the girls following behind. Phoebe secretly sneaking a wink at her boyfriend.

"I still can't buh-lieve that that young dame was none othuh than Helga, G., Pataki herself!." Stinky shrugged.

Park just cupped the country boy's shoulder before they all resumed playing baseball.

"Once again Helga, I salute you for that amazing speech." Rhonda told the blonde as they dropped her off home at the end of the day.

"Thanks Princess. And I'll get this dress cleaned and give it you tomorrow."

"Oh no no no! keep it with you, as a little gift from me." The princess declined.

Helga eyed her suspiciously."It's not because I wore it is it?."

"No! I mean it Helga!." Rhonda's voice softened. "It looks good on you more than it does me. Besides, green doesn't look good with my complexion." She examined her nails.

"Whatever." Helga rolled eyes. "Thanks." She turned to her door. "By the way, I'm not trying to come off as lesbiany here but, lay off the make-up. You know you look prettier without it … you too Lila."

And with that she finally entered her house. Sighed sadly and headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Helga? Is that you?." This time a more awake Miriam asked from the living room.

"Yeah mom." Helga flashed her a weak smile.

Those alcoholics anonymous sessions Olga registered Miriam for were really helping her be more in the real world.

"Honey!. Guess what?." she excitedly told her. "My short story has been accepted in that magazine! Isn't that great?."

"That's great mom. I gotta go to my room, I'm a little tired."

"Sure honey." She cheerily replied.

Helga looked at her face in the mirror and grabbed a piece of tissue, wet it with water and added some Vaseline and wiped off all he make up on her face (which was just mascara, some lip gloss and Concealer). She smiled at her reflection and plopped down on her bed.

Thank goodness it was early spring, otherwise Rhonda would have never let her wear a long sleeved cardigan with the short sleeved dress she borrowed.

Otherwise she would've seen the wounds … those cuts.

Harold's words still echoed in her head …

"Arnold." She whispered sadly, tears started flooding her eyes and she took out her old locket from her bedside table drawer. "How I missed you my flaxen haired angel, my love. How I wish we didn't have to be separated this way, I'm left with the shallow people of this city … but I only got myself to blame. If I hadn't been so stupid and stubborn you wouldn't have stopped writing to me … but Alas!." She held the locket close to her heart.

_Please come to me someday …_

**(MUSIC:CHRISTINA AGUILERA-BEAUTIFUL).**


	25. Chapter 25:Somewhere in a past life I

**Harold x Rhonda: Somewhere in a past life (I).**

**December 2006.**

The nineteen year old, raven haired princess watched her big Neanderthal of a boyfriend tackle the rest of the boys playfully in a test of strength.

The gang was enjoying their last days of the holiday vacations before everyone goes their way never to be able to see each other till summer.

Rhonda sighed at the question in her head as to what she found admirable in that boyfriend of hers. Harold's baby fat as a boy was replaced by bigger muscle … the man's body almost resembled that of a gorilla's but she liked it better than sloppy fat filling him. But her little infatuation of this man isn't recent.

Ever since she's learned of his little schoolboy crush on her back in the fourth grade and she's loved that attention since … he wasn't like the other boys throughout their school years who'd swarm around her like moths over a beautiful candle … despite despising their rummaging around her she loved the attention because sometimes she'd catch him looking on jealously or hear about him secretly threatening any courter who he thought was making her uncomfortable.

They've only dated recently though. She loves him despite his little 'short-comings', after all, nobody was perfect … but she still feels that their love had a past, a history to it. She just couldn't point her finger at what exactly but anyway, he made her happy and that's what mattered.

**New Zealand, August 1939. **

Nineteen year old Rebecca Wellington-Lloyd was walking back to her house that winter night, the carriage broke down a short distance away from home so she decided she'd walk since she was already running late and her parents were probably worried.

She looked up at the soft, light snow falling down. 'I should walk more often.' She thought to herself.

Rebecca could finally see her father's huge mansion, she just needed to pass the big gardens and she was finally home. A few laughs at a distance almost made her jump, her heart started racing as she analyzed that they sounded very drunk and were nearing her so she quickened her steps in hopes of reaching home on time, but those steps came to a halt when she sees three young men step out of the hedges, they too had stopped in their tracks when they saw her.

She recognized one of them as David, her father's friend's rich, spoilt son. He has tried to win her over a few times but to no avail. He was a handsome young man who could have any girl he wanted … almost. While three-quarters of the town's young ladies would die for his attention, Rebecca Wellington-Lloyd could see past his façade, she has witnessed the brute hitting a horse which had toppled him over during the Christmas party at her mansion.

She resumed her walking making sure to avoid eye contact but when she walked past him (it was a very narrow path) she was surprised when he grabbed her wrist.

"Rebecca my fair lady." He slurred sending a wave of breath drowned in alcohol which was enough to make her feel nauseous. He has drunk a lot.

"Let me go David." She demanded sternly yet quietly, careful not to set him off in a rage.

"Look here boys." He turned to his friends and held Rebecca closer to him. "This beautiful young lady will be my future wedded ... wife… Er lady." He began to stumble on his words.

"I said let me go!." She shouted and managed to pull away. Her voice echoed in the gardens.

David's face crumpled now and turned to a scowl … an ugly one. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm before she ran away.

Rebecca was now struggling, his grip on her was strong.

"I will make you pay for being such a dirty little whore with me." He hissed.

"Leave her alone." Another voice came and they all turn to see a young man with bigger build walking towards them.

Rebecca recognizes the lad as their servant boy.

"Who are you?." David asked haughtily.

"Your biggest nightmare if you don't do what she tells you to." The big man was now inches away from the smaller David.

The rich man looked at him challengingly till he finally decided to let go of the young lady. He spit on the ground in front of the servant boy before walking away with his friends.

"Are you alright my lady?." The servant boy turned to Rebecca.

She nodded meekly before shouting. "Watch out!." To which he turned around just in time to stop David's fist from hitting him.

The servant boy narrowed his eyes at David, "Go before I really hurt you."

David and his friends cowardly run away.

"Thank you." Rebecca said.

He gives her a warm look, "I'll walk you to your house."

She nods her head. "What's your name?." she asks as they walk home.

"Harris my lady." He replies.

"Didn't we play once as little children?." The memory suddenly came to her.

He blushed a bit, "I believe we did." He remembered too. "Well here we are." He stopped at the gates. "I'm sorry I can't drop you much farther." He politely apologized.

"I understand." She smiled warmly. "Thank you again." She leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek and hurries to the front door. Turning around and giving him a cute smile one last time before the butler opens the door for her.

He just stood there in the cold, a hand on his cheek … dumbfounded.

**Author's Note: Excuse my phony New Zealand accent, I've never been there. And the reason as to why I chose New Zealand? Well the name Wellington is associated with kiwis and I figured hey! Let me try that. Hope you liked it, I figured since well sometimes people look at the person they're with and try to rack their brain for a reason why did they fall for this person in particular … love can't always be explained, and the idea of a similar thing happening in a past life occurred to me. Ok wait for part II. It may take long, may not … College started already so … give me a break! ;p.**


	26. Chapter 26: Somewhere in a past life II

**Harold x Rhonda: Somewhere in a past life (II)**

He woke up the next morning which was bitterly cold, it was already five in the morning but the sun has not risen yet.  
Harris stretched every muscle in his body and despite his hunger, he couldn't wait to start working … mainly because he needed to work up a sweat and escape this cold.

"Morning father." He yawned and walked past his father who was putting his coat on.

"Won't you have breakfast first Harris?." His mother sweetly asked as she placed food on the table.

"After I get a little warmer mum." He replied. "This cold is killing me!."

His father let out a hearty laugh as he watched his son run to the stables. "He's probably worried about lavender."

He was talking about one of the horses who was pregnant, she was due any day now and this made Harris take extra good care of her lately. He loved that horse too.

"Rebecca?." Her father's gentle voice woke her up from her little dream.

"Hm?." She replied, her head still in the clouds.

"What's the matter dear? Aren't you hungry?." He asked eying her plate which hasn't been touched.

"Huh? Oh no, not really daddy. May I be excused?." She immediately got up from the breakfast table and ran to her room.

"Where are you going Rebecca?." Her mother asked sternly stopping the girl in her tracks.

Rebecca shut her eyes tight, what was she supposed to tell her mother? That she wanted to go see the servant boy who has captivated her thoughts since last night?.  
She needed to think up an excuse … fast!.

"My-my coat!. Yes! My coat!." She turned to face her parents and smiled."I have to give it to the maids to wash it. I've accidentally slipped on the ice last night and got mud all over it."

Her mother sighed in disbelief and shook her head. "Rebecca you should be more careful with your things. For God's sake you're not a child anymore, you're nineteen!."

"It's alright dear, accidents can happen. Besides, it was awfully icy last night. Even I slipped and fell on my behind." He laughed but his laugh died down when his wife gave him a stern look.

"Don't encourage her dear." Rebecca's mother warned.

Rebecca just shot an apologizing 'thank you' look to him and left. She loved her father more than her mother simply because he was more understanding.

She grabbed her coat and scarf and rushed down the stairs careful not to bump into anyone. Rebecca giggled at a flashback of the Christmas party a few months back. She remembered glimpsing Harris actually staring at her. It was a beautiful summer evening so they had the party outside in the gardens.

"Hello lavender." Harris gently stroked the beautiful creature's head to which she replied with a soft neigh.

He laughed when the horse started sniffing at his face. "The little sugar treats will have to wait till you give birth. I can't give you anything other than hay and vegetables now."

He noticed a figure standing at the stable doors, it was her!. His heart raced within him at the sight of her walking towards them, his eyes immediately took notice of her navy blue coat and her red scarf.

"Good morning." She meekly greeted.

"Good morning ma'am." He replied.

She gave him a warm smile and looked at the horse. "Hello lavender." She greeted in baby voice and patted the creature. "Look at how big your belly's become." She remarked.

"Where expectin' her to deliver any day now." Harris mustered up the courage to blurt out.

Rebecca's eyes shone excitedly "Really! Ooh I just can't wait."

"Neither am I." Harris muttered smilingly as he patted lavender.

She loved that look in his eyes, it wasn't new to her, she's always seen that look whenever he was around the horses. "You love them don't you?." She blurted out unexpectedly even surprising herself.

"Yeah. You?."

"They are lovely creatures indeed." Rebecca recalled how David had beaten up one of the horses a few months back. "Which one did that bum beat?."

Harris knew who she referred to. "lavender."

Rebecca's eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Thankfully it wasn't a hard beating." He tried to calm her down.

"I don't like him." She told him as if to assure him.

"I don't understand how anyone could."

Rebecca turned to him and gave him a warm smile. "I've been thinking of you last night."

He immediately felt all the blood rush to his face.

"I remembered how when we were children we always played together." She continued as she stroked the horse.

He laughed at the memory as he remembered how she was much better at him at doing boy stuff like tree climbing and catching bugs.

So they sat there chatting away and laughing at old memories till Rebecca had to leave … someone was watching them. Eyes full of jealousy and … vengeance.

The two have been meeting up for almost a month now, they talked about almost everything. Subjects from animals to books to people to the economy … even geography.

"I don't quite understand how while we have winter here the rest of the world have summer." She said. "Isn't that a little bit twisted? I mean, imagine celebrating Christmas in the winter!."

"Well it is understandable since our continent is farther from the rest of the world, and I don't find it the least bit twisted. This is how the Mighty Lord created this earth and we should be thankful." He gazed longingly at the setting sun in the horizon. "There are some things that He has kept secret."

She just blinked at him and followed his gaze. "You're probably right. Well." She came down from sitting on top of the small wooden gate of the garden. "I should get going before it gets dark."

So she helps him get the horses to the stable, nightfall fell quickly upon them.

"Look at the sky!." She exclaimed as they left the stable. It was like a beautiful black blanket studded with millions of tiny diamonds."It's lovely."

"Like you." He muttered obliviously and only realized that he said it out loud when he saw her staring at him wide eyed. "Erm, you should get going my lady it-."

"Harris." She whispered as she placed her soft hand on his strong arm. "You really think I'm lovely?." She asked temptingly.

"Wh-Who doesn't?." he stuttered, there was that feeling again.

She gave him a warm smile and placed a hand on his cheek. "I think you're lovely too." And before he knew it both their lips were touching and his hands carefully landed on her hips as her arms carelessly wrapped around his neck.

Their lips finally split apart and they looked at each other longingly, she naughtily licked her lips and he tried to suppress the urge to lick his.

Rebecca giggled at the lipstick mark on his lips and wiped it off. "I love you Harris." She told him.

He did too. "You really should get going." He sounded out of breath.

"Do you?." She grabbed his arm before he walked away. "Harris this isn't something that I just felt." She placed her hand over her heart. "I've felt this way the moment you saved me."

He looked into her eyes. "Who could never love you?."

She smiled before plunging in to give him another kiss which he held her back. "You should get going my lady."

She pouted her lips at him. "It's Rebecca, Harris. " she began to walk away but stopped. "My birthday party is tomorrow. Would you like to come?." She turned to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll check my schedule." He sarcastically told her.

Rebecca placed her hands on her hips. "You are coming." She commanded and left after giving him a little wink.

He sighed, somehow he was afraid to find out how she was going to make him come.


	27. Chapter 27:Somewhere in a past life III

**Harold X Rhonda: Somewhere in a past life (III).**

She excused herself from the dozens of young men gathered around her to sneak out from the back door to meet her love.

He was standing by the tree in the snow as promised.

"I'm so glad you've come!." She ran over to give him a hug.

"I got something for you." He meekly said when they broke the hug and brought out a wooden carving of her as a princess sitting on a giant swan.

"Oh Harris this is lovely!." Her eyes brightened as she held it. "How did you make it so fast?."

He didn't, it took him almost a week. You see, he made this right after seeing Rebecca looking so beautiful in that red dress at the Christmas party.

Harris just shrugged and muttered something about how it's been an old hobby of his and so he was able to finish it in an hour.

Rebecca gave him a warm smile and leaned in to kiss him but he held her back. "M-maybe we shouldn't do this here."

She gave him a coy smile. "You're right." And without warning she grabbed his arm and led him to the stables.

"Oh no." he grumbled.

"What are you grumbling on about? I know you want this." she told him as she closed the door.

"That's what's worrying me." He looked at her longingly, his mind compelled him to run away fast but his heart told him to stay, nothing in this world could overpower this strong man … but this young lady …

Rebecca smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "How do you really feel about me Harris?."

He looked deeply into her caramel brown eyes and sighed. "I can't explain it in words." He whispered.

Her cheeks turned red and her knees felt weak at those simple words. "I love you Harris."

His cheeks were starting to turn red too, but he was finding it hard to let those four words sink in. "Why?" he blurted out.

"Don't you believe me?." She seemed like she was going to cry.

"You're a beautiful, rich young lady … what would you want from a servant boy like me?."

Little did he know how those words hurt her, tears started streaming down her eyes.

She bit her lower lip to stop them from trembling, "I'll answer that for you." It sounded more as a threat than an answer.  
Rebecca walked closer to him with a lustful look in her eye and placed her hand over his chest.  
Soon her red painted lips touched his dry ones, he felt his shirt unbutton and he quickly freed himself from her; and before he could say a word to her the stable doors suddenly opened and a group of men stood there heading them were Rebecca's father, his father and … David.

"Rebecca!." David ran over to her and grabbed her away from Harris as to protect her. "Stay away from her you filthy Jew!."

"David let go!." She demanded.

"Rebecca." Came the stern voice of her father as he walked towards her. "I thought you were better than this.

"But Father-." And before she could continue her father had already ordered his men to take Harris away effusing to listen to his daughter's pleas and the pleas of the boy's father.

By September 1939 the second world war had already begun and Harris was still in jail.

The warden was told they needed more soldiers and so they sent prisoners to go, Harris was no exception.

With all the misery going on Harris had not once forgotten Rebecca … she was in his heart and mind all those years … she was the reason why he was still alive.

And so the war ended and he was free to go, it was a beautiful spring day when he came back to New Zealand and his heart raced as he got closer to the mansion.

His parents were the first to greet him and he was told that Mr. Lloyd had already forgiven him after he heard his daughter's story of how he saved her from David that night and so he banished David from ever coming to their house which ended with the boy promising vengeance before he left.

Rebecca had died a few years ago … of a broken, it happens. Before that, she's written letters to him but for some reason he never got them … she never even got the letters he'd send her.  
Believing he was dead led her to depression and eventually her demise.

Those news broke him and though he considered suicide, as a God fearing man he refused to act upon it … he's already seen hell.  
And if the only way he'll be able to see her again is when his soul leaves this earth … he'd rather see her in heaven.

December 2006,

"Mother?." Rhonda came back home.

The house was awfully quiet and as she walked to her room she heard moving noises in the attic so she decides to check it out.

"Dad? What are you doing?." She enters the dusty attic as her dad moves some boxes and takes out a dusty old picture album.

"Just moving some of the old family memorabilia darling. Oh look at this! It's your great aunt Rebecca. She looks strikingly similar to you princess." He remarked.

" She's beautiful." Rhonda's eyes lit up … but she noticed something. Something in the lady's eyes … like something was missing from heart.

What could it possibly be? …

**Author's Note: sorry for the late update on this chapter … I just wasn't really elated to write it … but there you go. **


	28. Chapter 28:Aftermath of Helga's Parrot'

**Aftermath of the episode: Helga's parrot.**

The clouds started clearing away for the afternoon sun after that dark morning.

"If you need anyone to talk to Arnold you know I'll be there for you." Lila told him sweetly as she walked him home.

"Thanks Lila. I appreciate it." He gave her a weak smile and entered the boarding house after they waved each other good bye.

In the kitchen Grandpa was fixing a hole in the ceiling and Arnold stopped in his tracks and did a take on the damage.

"What happened grandpa?." He asked as he entered the kitchen.

Grandpa took out a nail that was being held in his lips and knocked the last piece of wood there. "Let's just say something fell off the ceiling and onto me and your grandma's breakfast table."

"I think it's the corn fairy Arnold! That's a good omen." Granma piped.

"Uh-huh." Arnold was used to her senility.

"Where's your parrot Shortman?."

Arnold sighed, "He got eaten by Helga's monitor lizard."

"I see." Grandpa gave a puzzled look to his wife. "Well I guess every dog has it's day … in this case it's the parrot … well! there you have it, someday it'll be me and your grandma, and then the boarders and then-." He stopped short when he saw Arnold's glare at him.

"You'll be ok Arnold." Grandma placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure he's somewhere nice now."

"Thanks grandma."

"Now how would you like some cookies and milk?."

"I think I'll stay in my room. Thanks anyway."

"Your parents didn't let you keep him?." The zoo keeper placed the monitor lizard in the reptiles area in the zoo.

"I haven't asked them, but I figured he'd be happier here." Helga shrugged.

"I guess you're right." The zoo keeper agreed as the monitor lizard immediately made a new friend.

"Well, I promise I'll visit you every week." Helga told the reptile which just hissed its tongue in reply.

And with that, she walked out of the zoo relieved and happy that that bird is gone for good and her secret safe … for now.


	29. Chapter 29:This bittersweet unrequitted

**Chapter#29: This bittersweet unrequited love.**

Helga gulped and she clicked on the 'Save Changes' button, she knew this was desperate, but wasn't she always?.

At least she wasn't the type who'd throw herself at his feet and beg him to love her back… she had dignity.

_'Is this considered dignity?.'_ A voice in her head asked. Helga simply ignored it and shoved it into the back of her mind.

But it was her fault anyway… ever since he came he's thought of her the most, but in her own stubborn way she managed to push him away; straight into the arms of a red haired farm girl who was just 'ever so sweet' to him.  
But she wasn't always sweet to him, Helga remembers how little miss perfect kept leading him on and then breaking his heart and still managing to get away with it… till she came and helped him pick up he pieces eventually , finally winning his heart.

An hour later after she was done doing her report she logged in to her hi5 account to check for any messages before going to bed… none.  
Looks like none of her friends has noticed her relationship status change from 'Single' to 'It's complicated', not even nosey 'ol Rhonda!.

Maybe everyone knew her game… was she that obvious?.

"Hi."

A little message from Brainy pops up from the chat bar.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Honestly, he was the last person she wanted to notice her online status.  
Helga contemplated for a couple of seconds whether to reply or not…

"Hi Brainy."

"I saw your changed relationship status…"

_Oh boy…_

She knows he still held a torch for her… this hurt her more because she knew how he felt, she's felt that for almost half her life…  
Helga tried to return his feelings, she really did… but you can't force love…

"Yeah."

"Anyone we know?."

… "It's some random guy I met in my summer job two years ago… He wants us to get back together and stuff."

_He knows you're lying…_

"I see. So do you want to?."

Helga really wanted to go, _'What the hell Brainy! Why on earth do you wanna freakin' know? It's none of your business so buzz off!.'_

But she's been mean to him for so long, and she was too broken to be mean…

"I gtg. Goodnight Brainy."

… "Goodnight."

The alarm went off at 7am the next morning and Helga blindly fumbled for the off button which she finally hit.

_'So do you want to?_'… Brainy's message kept appearing in her head.

She thought about it last night, and the more she did the more stupid she felt… and the more she realized that Brainy's probing wasn't simple nosiness, it was more like a wakeup call!.

_'So do you want to?'… Do you want to? Do you want to stoop down to that level? _That level where you're so desperate for him that you made a fake relationship status just to get the attention of a guy who probably wouldn't notice her anymore like how he used to.

Fourteen years are enough… her whole life didn't have to fully depend on him…

With a proud smile to herself, she looked at the relationship status that perfectly described what she was now, single and proud.

She'll just have to take life day by day, open to new things and listen more to her best friend Phoebe's advice.

Life is beautiful, you just have to look at her good side…

**(MUSIC:AMY DIAMOND-BITTERSWEET)**

**Author's Note: Yeah this was based on a true story, which is why I was inspired to write this… never take true love for granted boys and girls… never.**


End file.
